


摩登超人

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】剧情向中长篇合集 [14]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: ——为了偿还战损，也为了帮助韦恩集团打入娱乐行业，超人决定出演以他为主角的电视真人秀。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】剧情向中长篇合集 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834819
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

1.

克拉克相信自己是一片忙碌的片场中最轻松的那个人，他深吸一口气，对正在帮他整理领带的服装师展开了个友好的微笑，女孩的脸在英俊脸庞的注视下红了红，低着头赶紧向后退开；站在他身后的发型师正在确保发胶把超人的每一根发丝都精确固定在它该待的位置，道具师把检查完毕的公文包递上来，身侧的灯光师最后一次确认打光板的位置是否合适，当导演在监视器后比了个手势，所有工作人员都离开了摄影范围，编剧们也同一时刻停止了窃窃私语：

“《摩登超人》第一场第一幕，ACTION！”

随着场记的第一次打板，克拉克的真人秀录制，正式开始了。

这对无所不能的超人来说绝对称得上是一个全新的挑战，在镜头下展示他作为普通人的生活能增加大家对他乃至于正义联盟的亲切感，看，就连钢铁之躯都得在初入职场时面对上司唯唯诺诺、疲于应付办公室政治、还得随时抱怨来自哥谭资本家的苛刻压榨，历经万难最后还未必能转正——

“企划部原本打算把这真人秀命名为《韦恩的offer》，”布鲁斯绕着长桌，确保新成立的韦恩娱乐第一个重磅节目策划方案人手一份，“但我认为那模糊了主角，主角不该是韦恩集团，主角显然应该是入职韦恩集团的超级英雄实习生们。”

“超级英雄实习生？！”克拉克配合地提问，不知道他是单纯还是和布鲁斯一唱一和的亚瑟和戴安娜干脆地翻了个白眼，维克多决定保持沉默好尽量降低自己的存在感，巴里抓抓头发，懵懵懂懂地跟着克拉克发问：

“谁？不会是我们吧？”

布鲁斯拉直的唇线开始有了弧度。他挑挑眉，示意他们——或者说示意超人往后翻开。

“《摩登超人》？！”巴里和克拉克的尖叫重合在一起时，其余三人才松了一口气，他们迫不及待翻开内页，“记录超人以实习生身份进入韦恩集团后为期一个月的实习期，并将悬念对焦在他能否成为正式员工上”这个真人秀主题赫然映入他们眼帘。

“百万级的企划案，”布鲁斯快速眨了眨眼睛，今天的他笑得比往常任何时候都要和蔼可亲，“现在就差主角签署合同正式加入了。”

既然销声匿迹的卢瑟都能创立莱克斯娱乐并在整个行业迅速扩张，布鲁斯自然不会甘心落于人后。哥谭的娱乐业并不发达，想要用最低的成本用最快的速度进入这个韦恩企业尚未涉足的领域，正义联盟就是他身边最适合动用的资源——还欠着他一颗卫星、一辆蝙蝠车以及其余数幢至今还在走理赔流程的建筑物的超人是首选。人人都想一窥超人的真面目，自超人复活后，这种单调的好奇从超人的真实身份变成了全方位的关注。这是个好时机，如果人们能看到氪星之子和普通人并无差别的高压日常，那么整个社会都会对这些神秘英雄有更多认同感。

“你真的希望克拉克去……我是说，以真人秀的形式曝光在大众面前？”戴安娜随手往后翻了几页，没有具体的剧本，看来策划组铁了心要尽可能多地保持真实。

“这不会暴露超人的身份。”布鲁斯停在了克拉克身后，克拉克看起来正一脸茫然地把翻到尾的策划案再次从头看起，“他还是超人，人们只是通过镜头去了解更真实的他。”

“拉近民众与超级英雄距离的好方法。”维克多精密的主机正在告诉他这个创意有多天才，“还能顺便宣传韦恩集团的企业形象。”

“呃，我有拒绝的权利吗？”克拉克往后瞄了一眼，见布鲁斯神情还算温和，他小心翼翼地举起了右手在七嘴八舌中表达了自己的异议。

“当然有。”就像料到了克拉克会拒绝一样，布鲁斯点点下巴，表情没有任何不快，“但同时你也需要知道，你拒绝的是一笔两千万美元的片酬，那大概等同于……等同于半幢韦恩企业的大楼？”

布鲁斯假模假样斜着眼睛向上看，好像在仔细计算这两千万美元到底是什么，它可以是一幢倒塌大楼的上半部分，可以是卫星上的精密配件，可以是一辆蝙蝠车，可以是……而与此同时，亚瑟的眼睛已经瞪得比克拉克还要大了：

“嘿兄弟，依我看这事你没得选择。”包括他在内的所有人都听明白这片酬意味着什么了，抵掉他们那天文数字的战损对他们任何一个人来说都意义重大，最重要的是，亚瑟和在桌子底下踢了他一脚的戴安娜都清楚，如果克拉克不同意，这事早晚得轮到他们头上：

“反正你也当不成记者了，当电视明星也挺不错的！”

“我完全赞成。”戴安娜优雅地合上文件，对着布鲁斯和克拉克连连点头，“好好表现，我相信你一定能成为正义联盟的最佳形象代言人。”

她的视线和布鲁斯的交会后又迅速移开。而在联盟成员卖力游说之下认真考虑起这个建议的克拉克怎么也不会想到当布鲁斯离开，方才还全力支持布鲁斯的人冷不丁就完全换了一副面孔：

“克拉克，拜托了，你一定得接下这活，但求求你务必搞砸这件事好吗？”巴里拽着他的披风，其余几人在他前后左右史无前例放到最低姿态恳切而急躁地凝视着他，“想想看，如果你的节目成功了，下一个就会轮到闪电侠，然后是最近风头正劲的神奇女侠，神秘的海王……反正怎么都不会轮到蝙蝠侠，天啊，我们真的一点都不想上韦恩的真人秀！”

然而从头到尾都没发表过太多意见的克拉克并没让他们知道，在他决定参演真人秀的同时，他最想知道的，是韦恩集团的大老板会不会和他一同出镜这个几乎不需要回答的问题。

布鲁斯当然得出镜。

和并不怯于面对镜头的超人一样，布鲁斯•韦恩也是即使在数台高清摄影机和打光灯的围绕下也能泰然自若的人。收音设备高高悬于他们头顶，穿着得体西装的超人局促地坐在他面前，等着他给自己安排一个合适的职位。

“你想去公关部？”布鲁斯轻轻丢开那张没有实质内容的简历，很可惜，克拉克过去尝试过的种种职业、包括最为重要的记者都无法列于其上，“我的印象中，超人先生应对舆论危机的表现似乎不怎么样。”

剧组的人们倒抽了一口气，眼神里既有惶恐又充满惊喜，导演几乎是眼睛发亮地屏住了气——于只能把控整体进度的他们而言，他们的总裁先生出其不意的反应会是让剧情变得跌宕起伏的关键。他们已经拍摄完了第一集的大部分素材，比如超人亲自准备的简历，比如他和制作人畅谈自己对于未来的愿景，更多的，则是超人伪装成普通人去咖啡店买早餐的日常，他是如何骑着自行车来到位于哥谭城区的韦恩总部，又是如何和制作组一起经过重重安保进入大楼内部。这些足够真实，但多少显得有些平淡，长远来看，这对于需要在短时间内吸引到大量关注度的真人秀来说会是致命缺陷。他们没想到他们亲力亲为的韦恩总裁居然轻而易举扭转了局面。这个风流有趣时不时说话颠三倒四的花花公子越刁难超人，制造越多冲突，人们就能从超人身上看到更多闪光点以及与自身的相似之处，超人也会碰壁，会犯难，会在工作中受挫——这绝对是引起人们共鸣并吊起他们胃口的最大看点。

“呃……我对记者行业有一定的了解，我是说，我有一些传媒领域的朋友。”克拉克好脾气地笑笑，奇怪的是他并不觉得布鲁斯是在镜头前演绎刻薄，他这位记仇的老板是真的在借机刁难自己，让自己明白不管蝙蝠侠还是布鲁斯•韦恩都不是好惹的，而这种自然的表现无形中帮助克拉克更快地进入了状态。他现在能不那么把围在监视器摄像机那一排密密麻麻的工作人员当回事了：

“在写公关稿方面，我想我不会让您失望的。”

“是吗？”布鲁斯不屑地笑了笑，“我更喜欢谦虚的人。”

“谦虚和展现自己的能力并不冲突。”克拉克扬起下巴，不卑不亢的，布鲁斯可太熟悉他这种模式了，仿佛和自己呛声是他的乐趣似的，“我以为韦恩先生有一双慧眼。”

布鲁斯的不忿地翻了翻眼睛，确保摄像机捕捉到他这个特写之后，他解开西装扣子，潇洒地站了起来。

“给你两个小时，给我一篇不需要校对和修改的公关稿。”

“内容？”

“内容是针对民众质疑韦恩集团故意刁难代表大都会的超人这种负面舆论做出解释。”

这对克拉克来说简直是信手拈来的小任务，就算是他在镜头监视下规规矩矩一个键盘一个键盘地敲出这篇公关稿也花不了他一小时，但他不可能靠写出一篇糟糕的稿子来达成大家希望他搞砸这场真人秀的目的。他看出来了，布鲁斯的配合度前所未有的高（反正比要他和自己一起值班配合多了），他所表现出的种种尖酸不过都是为了打造戏剧冲突，这只会让人们更加津津有味地看下去！ 而且当确认布鲁斯将会成为《摩登超人》无可替代的第二主角时，克拉克发现想搞砸它并不是一件容易的事，很显然，不管他写出多么奇形怪状的稿子，布鲁斯都能想出理由让他顺利入职。何况写出一篇失败的稿件是对他自己的侮辱，他不能拿自己职业能力开玩笑。

经历了要不要和两千万美元过不去的激烈斗争后，克拉克决定首先还是得兑现他对朋友们的承诺。那边布鲁斯已经优哉游哉地喝起了助理送进来的拿铁，那边克拉克对着他的后脑勺却猛地变成了克拉克的侧脸：

“其实我……其实我一开始，我是指，制作人事前跟我聊天问我最想挑战什么职位时，我没有说实话。”他站起来，整个人也跟着转向布鲁斯，工作人员的脸肉眼可见地跟着超人的行为抖了一抖，还来不及感叹布鲁斯•韦恩和超人先生之间意外有戏剧张力时，超人接下来说的话让现场的空气瞬间凝固了：

“我最想要得到的录取通知其实是……是被允许成为韦恩先生的男朋友！”

布鲁斯嘴里的咖啡实实在在地喷了出来，他相信高清摄影机完整记录下了每一滴褐色液体在空中划出的优美弧线，要不是记着他身边还有其他人，他绝对会对超人破口大骂问他有什么毛病而不是优雅地用手背擦了擦嘴。脑中充血的糟糕感觉平息后，布鲁斯恶狠狠地瞪着一脸无畏的克拉克一边终于想起最重要的事——真人秀最残酷的地方恐怕正是在于，无论场面多么尴尬，摄影机都会诚实地为大家记录一切。

“停！为什么不喊停？”眼见导演和摄影师们这才恍然大悟地手忙脚乱了一番，布鲁斯锐利的视线扫过片场——他是投资人，他有权做出这样的决定，“这段重拍。”

“我不。”

然而克拉克让初入娱乐行业的布鲁斯领教了什么叫来自片场的不可控因素。

“真人秀要的就是足够真实。”真人秀的主角挺直身板，理直气壮地准备搞砸这个百万级策划，布鲁斯冰冷的目光在暗示他恨透自己了。为此，一点也不想惹布鲁斯生气的克拉克也想好了备用计划，一旦拍摄中止，他就会怂恿布鲁斯让巴里来做这个真人秀的主角，他思索了很久，觉得联盟里应该没有比巴里更适合的人选了。

“你应该清楚所有录播的真人秀都是有完整大纲的。”布鲁斯咬牙切齿，伸直的手指在空气中用力一点一点：“而你一句话就想把原本的职场真人秀变成恋爱真人秀？”

“那是别人制作的。”克拉克咽下道歉，摆出强硬的姿态开始胡说八道：“我认为韦恩娱乐完全有能力做一款与众不同的真人秀，我制造的矛盾不真实吗？第一集片尾就能让人们就会不会有第二集展开讨论，我想没有真人秀能做到这种程度。”

末了，超人敛起五官，气势更显迫人，“坦诚对大家来说是好事，如果你不能接受，我也没办法接受我不喜欢的策划。”

无形的目光激烈碰撞，工作人员们屏息凝神，并不打算告诉他们的老板摄像从来没有停止工作。两位他们眼里举足轻重的人物互相拿捏对峙的精彩场面他们怎么可能错过？

“今晚就开始剪辑。”半晌后，恢复冷静的布鲁斯终于沉声说道：“我会亲自去和地面电视台沟通，超人的真人秀，哪怕只有一集，也会有无数电视台想要以高价抢到播放权。”

“等第一集播出后的反馈，然后我们再决定怎么接着拍。”

布鲁斯没有错过克拉克转瞬即逝的狡黠笑容，那让他轻易看穿了对方的目的。

尽管拍摄工作暂时停止，后期却进行得如火如荼，布鲁斯和最大地面电视台的磋商如预想中一样顺利，不用太多公关，想想吧，超人和布鲁斯•韦恩共同出现在同一部真人秀中，光是听到这个介绍，任何电视台都不舍得拒绝这送上门的话题节目。三周后，满心以为韦恩娱乐不会再打他们主意的正义联盟聚在一起，共同观看超人这一集、也是唯一一集的珍贵电视节目，而在哥谭另一端的办公室里，布鲁斯的注意力全都集中在实时的地面数据上。他看着那不断飙高的收视曲线，眼前浮现的全是超人满是挑衅的狡猾笑容。

他不会让超人如愿的。绝不。

“韦恩先生……”

哪怕已经知道结果，节目播出后第一时间将完整数据送到布鲁斯面前的工作人员还是喜上眉梢，老实讲，他们挺喜欢这份新工作的，跟拍彬彬有礼的超人根本就没什么压力不说，他们还能近距离观看他们的老板和超人的斗智斗勇，说起来，拍摄第一集的素材之前两个人明明没有碰过面，为什么看起来却很熟？还是说，超人是真的一直对哥谭韦恩有好感，所以才借真人秀的节目想来个近水楼台？

“不出所料，”他低着头，不停用余光去看布鲁斯阴晴不定的脸色，要是他胆子够大，他一定会劝布鲁斯•韦恩接受超人的提议——只可惜虽说韦恩没有随随便便开除人的先例，但挑战总裁不稳定的情绪不是个好想法：“《摩登超人》同时段收视率全国第一，回报率达到了……百分之两百。”

他听到布鲁斯•韦恩含混不清地低低骂了句什么。

简而言之，《摩登超人》在夺得收视率冠军之后也毫不意外地成了所有社交媒体的第一热门话题。除了小部分讨论超人除了俊朗外貌和强健身躯之外就是个普通人之外，关于韦恩娱乐勇于将超人喜欢男人这件事拍摄出来的赞美声铺天盖地，一位超级英雄对一位男性表达暧昧情意让这个真人秀从原本更像贩卖噱头的节目蒙上了神圣的光辉。它几乎拥有了电视史上最高的话题度，虽说布鲁斯•韦恩也常和男明星传绯闻，但再节目里如此直白地隐晦默认他的取向还是头一遭。除了讨论超人对布鲁斯•韦恩突如其来的“表白”上到底是超人自己想要的还是剧本之外，会不会有第二集、超人同意参演真人秀和布鲁斯•韦恩以及对幕后的种种分析都热闹非凡，所有人都被这场似假还真的真人秀迷住了。他们的热切关注，导致这位把和布鲁斯对着干当成人生信条的超人，再次成为了布鲁斯•韦恩人生中最大的不可控因素。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

“你知道为什么一开始，我就否决了做一档婚恋题材真人秀的提案吗？”

布鲁斯站在和三周前一样的位置，地上的咖啡渍也在道具师的精心设计下和三周前摄像机记录下的一模一样，趁着还没开始录制，布鲁斯抓紧最后的时间对超人表达满腔怨愤——虽然看起来超人也没开心到哪里去。

“为什么？”克拉克垂头丧气的，朋友们绝望的叫喊还萦绕在他的耳边——他要是知道就连他这么出其不意都没法搞砸这个策划，他又何必要给自己找麻烦？三周前，他以为自己大胆的提议能逼布鲁斯放弃超级英雄真人秀的想法转战其他节目类型，他哪会想到，三周后，骑虎难下的人变成了他自己。面对网络上汹涌的期待、面对将计就计改了剧本的布鲁斯，克拉克根本想不出应对的方式。难道他要从地球上消失？他可不想让布鲁斯瞧不起更不想让地球人认为他是个出尔反尔的胆小鬼！

“因为太假了。”布鲁斯皮笑肉不笑地盯着克拉克，准备就绪的工作人们识相地在布鲁斯对超人发难前闪开了，连夜修改剧本、审核、为了和第一集片尾无缝衔接彻夜布置布鲁斯•韦恩的办公室，拍摄完毕后还要熬夜剪辑以免耽误进度……此时此刻，因为超人的一句话连轴转了整整三个礼拜的他们坚决和他们的老板站在同一立场：

“你真的想成为布鲁斯•韦恩的男朋友吗？不，你只想看我出糗，搅黄我的计划；而我真的会让你成为我的男朋友吗？不，我只会让你这个无法沟通的外星人趁早见他妈的鬼去。”

火药味十足的片场中没人敢吭声，见动了动嘴想反驳却什么都没说出口的超人叹了一口气，顶着硕大黑眼圈的导演心惊胆战地再次开始了这份一点也不轻松的工作：

“《摩登超人》新一版第一场第一幕，ACTION！”

“布鲁斯•韦恩的男朋友没有薪水可领。”

鉴于第一集的结尾定格在布鲁斯•韦恩喷咖啡这个颇为夸张有趣的镜头上，完全转换了整体方向的第二集自然也得承接超人最后那句让收视率爆炸的发言，幕后有多少曲折不必让观众了解，他们只需要做到完美的衔接、让这场真人秀如期进行下去就够了。

“呃……我也不是为了薪水来的。”

布鲁斯这才发现克拉克•肯特原来真能做到面不改色地说谎——那两千万美元算什么？难道他敢摸着良心说他不是冲着那两千万美元才动心松口的？

“如果你现在放弃这个想法，也许会不那么丢脸。”布鲁斯绕过地上那滩咖啡，向克拉克走进，他们面对而立，几公分的身高差并没能减弱超人的气势，他看起来进入状态了。布鲁斯也是，一旦和克拉克开始针锋相对，不管什么场合，他也能立刻找到感觉。那是他们日常相处时的一部分，只有他知道超人并不像外界所以为的那样温和老实，也只有超人知道声线低沉少言寡语的蝙蝠侠脱下头套和制服时能有多伶牙俐齿。

“韦恩先生，我有一个问题，”克拉克挺起胸膛，衬衫扣子仿佛随时会因为他傲人的胸肌无助地崩出去，“如果您对我没兴趣，为什么非要邀请我来参演韦恩娱乐开发的真人秀呢？据我所知，这档节目是为我量身订造的，似乎从一开始，您就没有考虑过别的超级英雄。比如神奇女侠，比如……比如哥谭人民更喜欢的蝙蝠侠，我记得您也是蝙蝠侠的忠实拥护者。”

克拉克的戏谑藏在伪装出的好奇和诚挚之下。布鲁斯在心里嘁了一声。嘁，演得跟真的一样。

“很显然，超人先生正是我们邀请不到蝙蝠侠和神奇女侠之后的无奈选择，哈，更别说那位在海洋中神出鬼没的海王了，如果有办法邀请到他们，你认为我还会容忍你在这里对我指手画脚吗？”

导演皱了皱眉，却不敢说什么，走向还在他们预计的范围内就好，就算超人现在和布鲁斯•韦恩打起来，他们也不绝不会停止工作。

“韦恩先生大可以不理会我直接离开，以大老板的身份宣布中止拍摄，您有这个权利。但您一直没有这么做。”克拉克的尊称在布鲁斯听来分外刺耳，他们对彼此阴阳怪气时从来不留情，只不过不幸的是，外人只会觉得超人坦率直接有魅力——虽说布鲁斯也不差，“那么我可不可以认为，这代表其实你只是不愿意承认对我的提议也很有兴趣呢？”

克拉克昂起头，干脆也往布鲁斯那儿靠近一步，即使两个人没有任何身体部位触碰到，布鲁斯还是像被电了一下那样慌张地往后退开。最近越来越能从网络中找寻到乐趣的克拉克则认为刚刚那个画面很适合做成一个无限循环的动图。

“别自作聪明。”布鲁斯从冷笑变成了讥笑，一想到网络上等着看他如何对超人发难的观众数量，他就愈发肆无忌惮，“你还能站在这儿，摄像机还在工作，无非是因为你对韦恩娱乐还有利用价值。”

这可太真实了，但它一点都不伤人。不管他们现在如何对彼此摆出剑拔弩张的样子，克拉克内心依然很高兴自己对布鲁斯“有利用价值”，其实他很抱歉他迫于无奈和对未来的忧虑搞砸了布鲁斯百万级的策划，他很乐意让布鲁斯多赚些钱——所以，当他得知真人秀将以他提出的概念继续进行的时候，他远没有正义联盟的其他人那样烦恼。

他觉得自己找到享受这份工作的方法了。

“那么我会很高兴我对韦恩先生还有利用价值。”克拉克微微笑着，蓝眼睛里全是迷人光彩，不知道别人怎么想，但避开那道带着笑意的视线时，布鲁斯认为屏幕前的人都会被超人这个虚伪的笑容迷死的。

“七天的试用期。”布鲁斯顺水推舟，不管他有多想让拳头落在这个氪星人的脸上，首先他都得确保真人秀能顺利录制下去，“一个月太长，只需要七天，我就能告诉你，你到底有没有资格成为我的男朋友。”

“如果韦恩先生不打算展开一场办公室恋情，那我就先出去了。”克拉克将手贴在胸口处微微欠身，绅士得有模有样，“我等你下班。”

“如果你打算在哥谭跟我约会，我建议你趁我下班前的时间好好熟悉一下这座城市。”布鲁斯的唇角再次扬起，眼里意味不明的笑意让两人之间的空气都带上了一层如同闪出了火光：

“我很有兴趣看看你到底准备怎么得到你最想要的那个‘职位’。”

“我会努力的。”

言语上的你来我往至此终于结束，编剧和导演们却并未松一口气。韦恩总裁的卖力配合让节目重新回到正轨，接下来，按他们的设计理应是超人对节目组谈谈自己的想法，谈谈他为何如此出其不意（这显然是观众们最感兴趣的问题之一）；紧接着制作组会跟着超人将镜头瞄准于哥谭，毫无疑问，这是布鲁斯的精心设计，搭《摩登超人》的东风顺便让它成为免费的哥谭旅游广告对韦恩集团来说堪称双赢；再然后，发现没有适合他和布鲁斯•韦恩进一步熟悉并加深感情的地点后，克拉克会回到韦恩集团总部大楼楼下耐心等待，时间会根据剧本巧妙地“快进”一番，过不了多久，韦恩总裁就会结束他的工作来到楼下，他将会听到超人用一种忐忑而期待的语气询问他是否愿意让自己进入他家、由他亲自烹饪一顿晚餐作为他们的第一次约会的主题。

超人不会听到拒绝，观众们也不会想，就连布鲁斯自己也没这个打算，这节目能给他赚到大钱，能让韦恩娱乐在整个行业异军突起迅速占领市场，至于那几个心惊胆战的、最希望布鲁斯拒绝的超级英雄们……没人在乎。

灯光师摄像师收音师统统严阵以待，他们围拢在布鲁斯•韦恩名下的一处别墅里，只等其他工作人员精心地检查完拍摄场地好立刻进入工作状态。外头的克拉克和布鲁斯立在门外，镜头跟随着他们一路从城区驶向郊外，其中布鲁斯•韦恩让超人做他的司机绝对会是这集的又一个亮点。所有人都对接下来的拍摄信心满满，连带之前对超人的怨念也一扫而空。不得不说，布鲁斯•韦恩和超人先生在一起的每时每刻都火花四溅，他们甚至忍不住想匿名去网络上爆料，好告诉人们除了大纲之外，根本不存在什么见鬼的剧本，他们之间的对话每一句都是由他们亲自创造的！每一句！

“未来你有什么想做的，来这里就好。”布鲁斯将大拇指按在指纹锁上，漫不经心地侧身瞟向克拉克以确保摄像机能记录他的神情，“表现好的话，我可以考虑让你成为这栋别墅的另一个主人。”

连摄像师都认为没人会不为哥谭韦恩这种颇为诱惑的暗示动心——超人当然也该如此，对着克拉克的镜头如期聚焦到他无可挑剔的脸庞上，也尽职尽责地捕捉到了那一瞬闪过的惊喜和眼里燃起的斗志。也许别人不知道，但贴身跟着这二位的摄像师确定，两位主角不用任何帮助，就能在面对彼此时随时随地进入最佳状态。

——就好像超人真的对成为布鲁斯•韦恩的男朋友志在必得、而布鲁斯•韦恩也很享受这种游戏一样。

“那我想我必须先从征服你的胃做起了。”克拉克掂了掂手里沉甸甸的袋子，里头装满了各色食材，“我很期待能挑战韦恩先生挑剔的味蕾。”

“你会输得很惨。”

克拉克笑笑，跟着布鲁斯踏入了这栋富丽堂皇却被韦恩常年空置的建筑，布鲁斯脱掉西装外套丢向沙发，扯掉领带的同时，站到冰箱前的他从拉开的柜门中挑选了一瓶冰水，比起布鲁斯的自然，超人则表现得相对拘谨——他理应拘谨，他是一个莽撞的追求者，因为种种机缘巧合闯入了韦恩的家，无数人既艳羡他，又万分好奇事态会如何发展。

“超人也会做饭？我以为钢铁之躯不吃饭也没事。”布鲁斯小口喝着水，代替观众问出了他们想知道的答案，他自己当然也对此抱有怀疑。和超人成为伙伴这么久以来，他们也在肯特农场聚餐过不少次，每次掌控厨房的都是玛莎和阿尔弗雷德，克拉克多是负责收拾和刷盘子的那个，至于布鲁斯，他最大的贡献是砸坏了几个餐碟。总而言之，他没见过超人做饭，他也没想过他有机会看见超人做饭。还是单独为了他。这感觉很奇怪，即使知道这是在录制真人秀，布鲁斯也难以忽视内心的奇异感受。

“你也看到了，我和普通人没什么区别。”克拉克也脱掉西装，他解开袖扣，将袖口卷到肘部，领口的扣子早就松开了两颗，失去效力的发胶让他微微卷曲的头发变得散乱。这是布鲁斯更熟悉的那个克拉克•肯特，没有任何伪装，亲和开朗，笑容都透出阳光那般和煦的味道。他想，最开始，这个多少有些功利性的策划案最终还是误打误撞地得到了它最应该达到的效果——这个世界和超人之间不该再有任何隔阂，人们有权利了解让他们敬畏的氪星之子到底有什么魅力。

“就这么做下去吧。”布鲁斯撇开视线，低声咕哝了一句，“人们会喜欢这样的超人的。”

布鲁斯多少有些腼腆的反常表态让克拉克的笑容在脸上保持了至少一个小时。一个小时里，他利落地炒制了一份用以做千层面的肉酱、将千层面和处理过的蔬菜送进了烤箱，炖锅里正烹煮着一份食材丰富的海鲜炖菜，一应俱全的厨房得到了充分的利用。克拉克在料理上没有太多经验，但短时间内迅速吸收几百期美食节目的知识要点不过是小事一桩，布鲁斯原本假惺惺地坐在沙发上处理邮件，当均匀悦耳的切菜声传过来，他也耐不住性子，站到了流理台旁当起了监工。

“谢天谢地你没有把我的厨房炸掉。”布鲁斯凑近烤箱，嗅着从中传出的香味，好吧，很不赖，至于克拉克在厨房大展身手的这一整段，恐怕将会成为这一集的精华桥段。

“我以为把厨房炸掉是韦恩先生的天分。”克拉克促狭地笑了一声，意识到这实在太容易暴露他和布鲁斯•韦恩早就认识已久的事实，他颇为生硬地转移了话题：“毕竟你没有进厨房的需求。”

“必要时我也可以尝试。”布鲁斯又冷笑起来，以夸张的五官变化默契地配合起克拉克，“没什么能难倒我。”

“是吗？”克拉克对他挤了挤眼睛，他希望布鲁斯能看到其中有感激，“我以为至少我难倒了你。”

“闭嘴吧你。在我再次中断拍摄节目以前。”他们真的表现得太熟稔了，一定会有观众产生怀疑的。可布鲁斯没法停下来，每当他和克拉克对话，他就会忘却那一大票工作人员的存在，他真的只是在还愿他和没人知其真实姓名的光明之子每一天的相处日常，哪怕他开始不确定这到底应不应该。

“你不会让我滚出去。”克拉克停了下来，他转过身，认真而笃定地望向了布鲁斯，监视器中的两个人各自侧着半边身体，他们的目光中只有彼此的脸，：

“我确定你不会这么做的。”

——天。这回拧起眉深思熟虑起来的变成了监视器后的片场人员。人们真的会爱上这个具有侵略性的超人的。绝对。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

毋庸置疑，在信息网络高速发展的当下，选材平庸无趣内容乏善可陈的电视节目已经不足以提起人们的兴趣，哪怕是真人实境秀，也早已成为了电视台最泛滥的类型之一。娱乐时代，人们逐渐对各种巨星都失去了兴趣，比起看他们在镜头前半虚假半真实的一举一动，每天出现在他们生活中却又遥不可及的超级英雄才能更好地满足人们带着娱乐心态的窥探欲。超级英雄们每次出现在公众视野之下总会占据报纸的头版，小报记者们开始把拍到超级英雄的秘密当成主要工作，所以，要是一开始还有人质疑变了方向的《摩登超人》会不会接着受欢迎，那在看到超人和哥谭宝贝披着浴袍半遮半露地从不同的浴室里走出来时，恐怕没有人会再对此抱有怀疑了。

谁会忍心拒绝两大话题人物史无前例暴露在公众眼前的、如此赏心悦目的画面啊？

为了足够逼真，布鲁斯自然也得留在自己的“家”中过夜，与此同时，被准许留下来的超人成为了又一个吸引人持续关注的看点。布鲁斯给出的理由是，只有最大化的深入接触，才能让他在被压缩的考察期内确定超人是否能成为他男朋友的合适人选。当然，不管观众们在看到这里时有多期待接下来会播出一些少儿不宜的画面，目前为止，布鲁斯•韦恩真的只是把超人当做一个留宿的客人而已。他们被安排睡在不同的房间，别墅里无处不在的摄像头则会确保他们在没有工作人员在场的情况下也能继续录制，过于隐私的画面会被删除，人们最终只能看到布鲁斯希望他们看到的。相对来说，这仍是一个能更多展现《摩登超人》有多真实的时间段，没有其他工作人员干扰，摄像头也都被装饰得没什么存在感，所有拍摄角度都分外能让人代入旁观者的角度……

但克拉克不知道为什么此时此刻，他却反而比被成群的工作人员紧紧盯着时紧张得多。

“呃，韦恩先生……”走向沙发的克拉克扭头看向揉着头发准备上楼的布鲁斯，叫住了他，“你准备睡了？”

“不然？”布鲁斯停下手，让毛巾搭在脑袋上后才转过头往下看，“你还有什么打算？”

“你刚刚还说过让我留下来过夜是为了能和我多相处相处。”

“噢，”布鲁斯想到什么，促狭地笑了笑，竖起的两根手指俏皮地弯了弯比出了个引号，“我指的是那种不能播出来的‘相处’。”

撩人的玩笑话对韦恩来说轻车熟路，不知是不是刚从浴室出来的缘故，布鲁斯那双迷人的棕色眼睛蒙着一层柔舞，而原本并不会对这番话多做联想的克拉克居然在这双眼睛的注视下跟着脸颊一热。

“我想……”克拉克咽了咽口水，不打算去深究刚刚那一瞬间脑子里闪过了何种想象，“我想我们还是可以用那种能播出来的方式相处一下的。”

布鲁斯轻佻地笑了笑，开始转身向沙发走。克拉克这才后知后觉地希望观众们不要深究布鲁斯对他为什么没有任何防备，他没法告诉任何人他和布鲁斯•韦恩已经认识了很久，他们共同经历过的那些深刻回忆让他们俩无论是拌嘴还是合作都不会产生任何尴尬。就像当他和布鲁斯一起在宽敞的沙发上坐下，布鲁斯却突然将头枕到他大腿上时，他除了愣怔了那么几秒，居然一丁点都没觉得这样突如其来的亲密有什么好大惊小怪的。危急情况下，他抱着布鲁斯来来去去都不少次了，眼下这种可真算不上什么。

“你是指这种相处？”布鲁斯仰躺着看向克拉克，“别担心，这肯定能播出去。”

明明他是故意先发制人，在克拉克自上而下的视角看去，那双眼睛里写着的却只有无辜。湿漉漉的头发散在布鲁斯的额角，衬得他的眉骨更显柔和，不管克拉克自认对布鲁斯有多熟悉，他都不得不承认布鲁斯正在向他展示他从未见过的、诱人的另一面。

“韦恩先生不介意用这种姿势和我聊天的话，我当然不介意。”克拉克抬手把一绺刺到布鲁斯眼角的湿发撩走了，布鲁斯的眼睫颤了颤，在克拉克的手离开前就藏好了自己转瞬即逝的慌乱。

“我只是想趁现在没人和韦恩先生聊聊，”克拉克将手搭在布鲁斯的脑袋顶，没再去触碰他，“我还不知道你对男朋友有什么标准，比如……穷光蛋也可以吗？”

“我不在意门当户对那套鬼话，”布鲁斯抬起胳膊，用手指抠了下克拉克下巴上的沟壑，只是演出布鲁斯•韦恩惯有的轻浮而已，他没什么所谓，再者，这简直是做这种恶作剧的最佳时机，他总不能在穿着制服时用戴着手套的手指去戳超人的下巴，那可太诡异了：

“但据我所知，超人先生能得到一笔不菲的片酬。”

“我欠……保险公司很多钱。”克拉克不好意思地笑了笑，这份一提到战损就会对布鲁斯的流露的歉意百分百真实，“整体而言，我还是个穷光蛋。”

“你的胸肌可以抵消这方面的欠缺。”刚戳过下巴的手往下移，又戳了下克拉克坚实的大胸肌——他都能想象到全美的观众会怎么批评他的荒诞了，他对超人可真是没有一点尊重，“这么说吧，我没有严格的标准，吸引力决定一切。”

不怀好意的手指接着往下挑开了本就没系太紧的浴袍，线条毕露的腹肌在镜头下忽隐忽现，鉴于没有摄像机对着他拍特写，布鲁斯耀武扬威地对低下头来的克拉克吐了吐舌头，指腹却在那触感完美的肌肉上画起了圈。他知道观众会一边尖叫一边感谢他的，至于克拉克难得吃瘪的语塞表情和红了一片的脖颈，更是他的意外收获。

“别太过火了，韦恩先生，”在布鲁斯的手指意欲继续往下前，克拉克窘迫地攥住了对方的手腕，他们现在既不像朋友也不像搭档，他们就像——他们真的就像才认识没多久，却因为着迷于这场角力的人一样，时不时就忘了他们该在镜头前掌握的分寸：

“我还希望我的真人秀能继续录下去呢。”

“玩不起就算了。”

布鲁斯抿嘴笑了笑，一把抽回手的同时，他也直接坐了起来，“反正人们届时只会发现超人不过是个故作正经的童子军。”

“童子军？！”克拉克拍着沙发跳了起来，而布鲁斯已经踢着拖鞋转头蹦上了楼梯，他喊得太响，扯着的声线锐利得像破了音，“你说我？童子军？”

“对。”布鲁斯搀住扶手，转回头对着咬牙切齿的克拉克一个字一个字地强调道：

“你在我眼里就是个幼稚的童子军。”

这对克拉克来说简直是奇耻大辱。虽说他没正经谈过几场恋爱，但他也自认自己的体格外貌对同性异性都有着极高的吸引力，三十多年来，他所接收到的爱慕之情并不在少数。他在情事上可不是什么能被轻易小瞧的菜鸟，而现在，他被布鲁斯•韦恩称为童子军——还是那档子事上的童子军——即将被展现在万千观众眼前，用脚趾头想，克拉克也能猜到制作组一定会保留这段……

布鲁斯怎么敢如此轻视他，把他当成幼稚的童子军？！

为了让布鲁斯意识到他的想法有多错误，辗转反侧了一整晚的克拉克决定让布鲁斯好好看看他原本不必摆到荧幕上的那一面。他在工作人员正式到场前进入了厨房，他打定主意，就算陆续有人到场，他也不会给自己套上哪怕半件衣服！他没什么不好意思的，傲人身材本来就不必遮遮掩掩。他煎了蛋，烤了贝果，还顺带煮好了咖啡，很幸运，他知道布鲁斯在咖啡上的口味；他将这顿简单却营养的早餐摆放进餐盘，端上楼前，还不忘在摄像机前留了个特写；他单手托着餐盘，另一只手拧开了布鲁斯的房门，别墅的主人还贴在床沿旁安然地睡着，克拉克一方面很高兴不必夜巡的布鲁斯得到了一整晚充分的休息，一方面，他又为自己即将打扰对方的清梦感到抱歉。

不过一想到布鲁斯昨晚对他做出的残酷评价，他的负罪感便荡然无存了。

克拉克将餐盘在床尾放下，紧接着让自己的膝盖贴上了床。布鲁斯在被子里蜷成一团，半颗脑袋枕在枕头的边角上，只要他在睡梦中再翻个身，他就会卷着被子摔到地毯上。于是克拉克小心地摸索着合适的位置，他的手掌撑了上去，床垫也跟着爬上床的人往下陷，在他匀速而缓慢地朝前爬去的同时，感受到不正常动静的布鲁斯含混咕哝了一声，脑袋却只是不堪其扰地继续往下缩了缩。布鲁斯看起来很安心，这不会是演的，这让克拉克的动作顿了顿，他希望“因为知道和我同处一室所以他感到很安全”这样的想法不是他在自作多情。

总之，谨慎的蝙蝠侠没有惊醒，也没有做出戒备之下的应激反应，他只是在悉索声中终于从被子里抬起一只手揉了揉眼睛，然后这才发现他已然被一片阴影覆盖。

“早安，韦恩先生。”克拉克在布鲁斯的身体两侧撑开双臂，刚刚好将团起来的布鲁斯拢到自己的身躯之下，他看着那不加修饰的乱发和艰难扭过头望向他的眼睛，布鲁斯这份松弛于克拉克而言是如此惊喜而珍贵，克拉克实在遗憾没有任何摄像机能将布鲁斯迷糊又茫然的无措模样记录下来好让他反复回味。

“早餐已经帮你准备好了，你要不要……”

不等他说完，瞬间清醒的布鲁斯蹬了下腿，克拉克还来不及阻止，猛然撞开他手臂想从这过近的距离间逃开的布鲁斯猝不及防滚到了地毯上。咚的一声后，一只拖鞋砸到了笑起来的克拉克背上。

这下，克拉克笑得更大声了。

超人可以在镜头前放一天假，但他显然不能天天放假，何况拍摄计划里，原本就有不阻碍超人正常活动的约定——听到呼救挺身而出自然就是超人最普通的日常活动。在布鲁斯因为他真的很“玩不起”的报复行为急匆匆从别墅离开后，克拉克心满意足地开始了他身为超人的一天（毕竟这才是真正的主题）。他总会在镜头前突然消失，又会在制作组摸不着头脑时突然回来，摄像师很高兴超人帮助完别人后还记得回来，这种贴心让他免去了跟着超人在世界各地跑来跑去的烦恼。虽说他们没法随时随地记录超人在哪个地区又做了哪些好事，但根据其他电视台的报道他们完全可以在整理了时间线后把这部分记录进去，只有让人们亲眼看到超人每天为了拯救世界付出了多少心力，才能让他们在节目中更直观地看到超人身上的闪光点。而为了减少刻意，不在预计内的冲突也是必不可少的要素，比如工作人员离开后那栋别墅里发生的一切，比如被反将一军的布鲁斯•韦恩气恼之下的仓皇而逃，再比如，被硬生生挡拦在正义大厅之外的剧组：

“抱歉，但是这儿真的不能让你们进去。”超人挡在院前的铁门外，由衷而诚挚地对非要跟进来的工作人员道歉，“这是我们在合同里约定过的。”

“可如果拍不到您工作时的画面，有悖于我们制作这档真人秀的初衷。”导演的画外音里也满是为难，他当然知道他不被准许进入，可在此之前，他得让观众们明白他们努力过了，而他们的失败会是这档电视秀真实性的最大佐证，不受制作组控制的因素如此之多，而在慢慢揭开超人身上神秘面纱的同时，正义联盟其他超级英雄在公众眼里依然是朦胧而梦幻的，布鲁斯的用意如此明显，导演已经隐约能猜到如果真人秀要制作下一季，主角会从哪儿诞生了。

“我不想因为我私人的工作打扰到我的伙伴们。”克拉克不仅不肯退让，还搬出了新的理由，“对于哥谭的黑暗骑士，我想你们比我还要了解得多，如果不经过他的同意就让他暴露在镜头之下，那么恐怕整个节目的母带……”

这话无疑会让人们开始期待蝙蝠侠有朝一日能参加一档真人秀，虽说这绝不可能发生，但至少眼下，这是个让制作组们乖乖待在正义大厅之外的好理由。并不擅长分身术的黑暗骑士在午间时段显然只会待在韦恩集团的总部大楼里、为了填补正义联盟的支出辛勤工作，而让他签下一张又一张巨额支票的罪魁祸首们则切断了蝙蝠侠铺设在大厅里的各种监听器材，愤懑地围拢在会议桌旁对克拉克发起了控诉：

“叛徒，你就是个叛徒。”巴里痛心疾首，维克多在旁连连叹气，“你背叛了我们的约定，你这是要把我们往火坑里推啊……”

他们都知道《摩登超人》反响有多热烈了，诚然，他们也是被吸引的一员，他们也正期待着周日即将播出的第二集会发生什么，可一想到未来的某一天，他们也会出现在电视机中成为主角，由此而生的恐惧就盖过了一切。

“你就不怕我们半夜爬进你们的别墅捣乱？”最不怕被布鲁斯抓去当明星的亚瑟威胁道，就算搅黄了布鲁斯的真人秀，他也可以一走了之一直躲在亚特兰蒂斯避风头，什么时候布鲁斯终于把目光放到其他类型的作品上，他就再考虑回归陆地。

“已经有无数条讨论希望下一季看到我出演了。”戴安娜猛地拍了下桌子，试图以此震慑违背了诺言的超人，“你希望看到我和蝙蝠侠开战吗？”

“朋友们，冷静一点，”克拉克一脸波澜不惊，“这份工作比你们想象中轻松得多，你们看，只要轻轻松松做自己，就能还上两千万美元的账单……”

在一帮人又要争先恐后反驳之前，克拉克换上了一副哀伤和质疑的面孔改口道：

“难道布鲁斯不是你们的朋友吗？”

“你们从没有站在他的立场考虑过吗？他只是想让民众更喜欢正义联盟而已，我们难道不该帮他一把，为他减轻负担吗？我很清楚我给他添了多少麻烦，亚瑟，你呢？你清楚为了处理你和你弟弟闹矛盾弄出的垃圾，他付了多大一笔……”

在克拉克一桩桩一件件的清算中，原本想最后争取一线机会的超级英雄们噤了声。没人去考虑克拉克那种为布鲁斯不平、为他分忧解难的腔调有多奇怪，在事实和庞大的账单数字面前，他们也只得咽下担忧，静观其变。克拉克说得对，也许布鲁斯压根没考虑过让他们出演真人秀呢？他们忙着审视自己是否太过杞人忧天，根本没去深究克拉克的心理，他们不会知道克拉克在布鲁斯枕上他大腿的那瞬就豁然开朗了——他完全不必和两千万美元过不去！就算他有幸能还完那幢大楼，还有一整颗价值惊人的卫星等着他去赔偿呢。更别说，这场起初他万分抗拒的策划，却成为了一个让他在任务之外还能和布鲁斯时时刻刻见面的好机会。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 韦恩娱乐温馨提醒：我们的分级是PG-13

4.

“您说您想做韦恩先生的男朋友是临时起意，还是您一直以来都对韦恩先生抱有好感？”

发出画外音的编导坐在监视器后，克拉克则闲散地坐在沙发里。这是一场结合了网络舆论和制作组私心的对谈，将它适当插入到节目中会为节目增加更多可供讨论的看点。在除了蝙蝠侠鲜少会引起轰动的哥谭，《摩登超人》第一集的播出还是意外地掀起了一股风潮，除了假装路过实则等候在韦恩总部附近的哥谭路人，从四面八方涌来想要拍摄一些路透照的媒体也迫使制作组不得不调整计划取消外景，既然有一栋现成的别墅，工作人员一致决定干脆就把两个人“约会”的素材都留在别墅里取景拍摄了。

“与其说是好感，不如说是……好奇？”

面对暧昧的提问，克拉克处变不惊，侃侃而谈，“我常在电视报刊上见到韦恩先生，相比他的各种花边新闻，韦恩集团在慈善方面的贡献更令我印象深刻，特别是当韦恩娱乐提出希望以我为主角做一档真人秀好消除人们对超级英雄的偏见之后，我对韦恩先生善良的本质有了更深刻的体会。”

“怎么说呢，”克拉克的语调和笑容都很诚挚，没人会怀疑这个眼神纯真的超人会在镜头前撒谎，“这让我对他心生好感。”

“所以您算是对韦恩先生一见钟情吗？”

“我不确定这是否可被称为一见钟情，毕竟我第一次接触韦恩先生时，他对我的态度并不算十分友善，”这也不是什么谎言，在他第一次认识布鲁斯时，布鲁斯仿佛能当场用牙齿把“超人”撕碎，“但韦恩先生之于我确实有着一些与众不同的吸引力。”

如果布鲁斯也在现场，他一定会阴阳怪气地一边翻白眼一边夸超人的演技足够好，不过站在老板的立场，他会选择为克拉克的配合翘起大拇指。广告商的邮件和来电络绎不绝，韦恩集团把大部分植入广告留给了自家产品导致剩余不多的广告位价格水涨船高。这并不足以抵消布鲁斯随之而来的烦恼，现在，不仅真人秀该拍摄多久、最后该以什么结局结束成了问题，就连变成忠实观众的阿尔弗雷德也让他心烦——特别是当这位不苟言笑的老人专程跑来他办公室只为打听第二集到底什么时候播出时。

“不出意外的话，明晚。”布鲁斯嘎吱嘎吱地啃着饼干，故意发出不满的声响，他这会儿实在分不清该不该为就连阿尔弗雷德都被《摩登超人》迷住了感到开心。一方面这确实是他的心血，它达到了原本的预期，是值得他骄傲的作品，另一方面，作为主角之一，被最亲近的人隔着荧幕围观着实诡异。

“听说您在别墅里和肯特先生相处得很好。”从内部打听到一点儿消息的阿尔弗雷德背着手站在办公桌旁，试图以观众的立场表达自己的期望并得到一些提前剧透，“我希望您能像肯特先生表现得一样自然。”

“我很自然啊。”布鲁斯喝了口咖啡，清了清嗓子，“我挑剔他的每一句话都发自真心。”

“肯特先生对您很殷勤。”

又一句来自观众的反馈，只可惜主角本人不怎么爱听。

“我免了他两千万美元的账单。”

“您看起来好像并不喜欢大众对《摩登超人》给予热情反馈。”阿尔弗雷德镜片后的眼睛锐利地眯起来，一派严肃，“难道您想要我去看同时段莱克斯娱乐制作的实境真人秀？”

“那档十男一女的恋爱节目就是侮辱观众智商的存在。”布鲁斯对它仍没停播大为不解，在他看来，这种十年前才流行的狗血爱情游戏早就该被时代淘汰，莱克斯娱乐粗制滥造的节目在横空出世的《摩登超人》对比下只会让越狱犯卢瑟无地自容——

“等着瞧吧，”阿尔弗雷德的“随口一提”燃起了布鲁斯的斗志，在把失败的莱克斯娱乐轰出整个行业之前，布鲁斯是不会向克拉克屈服的，“我会让《摩登超人》抢到所有观众的。”

“如果您能改改您对肯特先生的态度，想必观众会对节目产生更多期待。”阿尔弗雷德尽可能让自己的话听起来很中肯，尽管他传递的想法只代表他自己一个人，“吸引是相互的，您也完全可以在镜头前表现得您对超人很感兴趣，我知道您有这个能力。”

换做平常，布鲁斯大抵能猜到下一句无非就是“如果你把这个能力用在恋爱上韦恩家已经有后了”，鉴于这会儿，布鲁斯觉得这个提议听起来和子嗣之类的老生常谈完全无关，所以他没有回嘴。他明白这确实是他需要注意的点，他在克拉克面前放松过了头，总忘了他们并不需要在镜头前表现百分百的真实。他完全可以更“韦恩”一点，口无遮拦、撩拨挑逗这些事明明应当由他来做，明明只有他让别人瞠目结舌哑口无言的份，什么时候，克拉克•肯特也能反过来制衡他了？

“晚上有什么安排？”

密码锁开启的声音打破了别墅的宁静，《摩登超人》的重要主角回到了片场，拍摄流程在两天的校正调试后看起来终于进入了真正的平稳阶段，随着韦恩的进入而纷纷离场的工作人员肩上的压力也跟着骤减，在超人面对镜头剖析完内心，跟随超人记录他一整天面对罪犯的精彩生活后终于来到了观众们、也包括他们自己最有兴趣的部分：看无所不能的超人先生如何在一周内俘获布鲁斯•韦恩的芳心。理论上，他们需要和超人以及他们的老板协商，每天挑选一段时间来拍摄在节目中可用以过渡的素材，但每每看到他俩面对彼此时就旁若无人的状态，导演又觉得这很没有必要。

还有什么真人秀会比《摩登超人》还要真实呢？

布鲁斯整了整领带，好整以暇地等待着克拉克的答复，流理台上看起来堆了一些食材，但他可不认为重复记录超人在厨房的麻利表现能吸引更多观众。

“节目组有给过我一些建议，也或者说，任务，”克拉克的制服还没来得及换下，他从刚冰岛回来，顺手还帮亚瑟解救了几头鲸鱼，“比如用三十美元创造一顿丰盛的晚餐，或是约你出去游玩并确保不被人们认出来之类的……”

“而你不准备让他们为难你？”布鲁斯抱着双臂，往监视器那个方向看了一眼，从观众的角度，很轻易就能看出来他正在对导演表达不满，的确，他很乐意让导演们去为难超人，但他很不高兴这些领薪水的人还要趁机为难他自己。

“为难我就是为难你，”克拉克面向布鲁斯，笑得意味深长，“而我确实不太想为他们创造为难你的机会。”

多么贴心。除了布鲁斯之外，在场所有人都被打动了，不仅如此，他们还开始恍惚怀疑，莫非超人来真的？他在布鲁斯面前是那么贴心可靠，难道他真的被布鲁斯•韦恩深深吸引了以致于不达到目的誓不罢休？

“那么你猜……”

布鲁斯不甘示弱，他既没露出受惊的表情，也没把嫌恶放到脸上，他款款走向克拉克，直至手指点住了超人制服前那个醒目的字母中心。他可太擅长这一套了，即使眼里流转着的全都是虚情假意，也能让人在捕捉到那道璀璨时定定愣在那儿不愿逃开。

克拉克正面临着这样的处境。

“你猜我吃不吃你这一套呢？”

和过去的数次针锋相对不同，也和在联盟朝夕相处时总刻意保持一些距离的安全模式不一样，抛开了介怀的布鲁斯倾身在克拉克身前，对他笑得愈发暧昧。风水轮流转，当年战场上那个因为一句“你复活我不是因为喜欢我”而结巴的蝙蝠侠再也不会出现了——在看到超人支支吾吾一时之间给不出反应的时刻，布鲁斯深切感受到反败为胜的喜悦。

“我，我想……”

“你想什么对我来说一点都不重要。”布鲁斯的手指开始顺着制服上的图案慢慢描画出S型的曲线，前一晚他已经了解到超人有多经不起挑逗了，他给氪星之子的童子军称呼可是有理有据的，他只是有那么一点点疑惑克拉克是对如此近距离贴身的撩拨都会产生反应还是仅仅只是因为做这件事的人是他？

“重要的是我怎么想。”指尖还在往下游走，布鲁斯满意地看到克拉克重重吞了下口水，“你说你最想得到的offer是成为我的男朋友，但经过各方面的估量，我发现你成为我的男朋友对我来说没有任何好处。”

“我不需要你。”

这是个残忍的真相，蝙蝠侠也许需要凝结以超人为首的一众超级英雄并以此为理由时时刻刻监控这帮超级人类，但布鲁斯•韦恩需要超人什么？总不能是需要他给自己带来一笔又一笔的巨额理赔保单。

“我……”

“你呢？”手指倏地向上按住了克拉克的唇，布鲁斯用最简单的方式打断了克拉克，“难道你需要我？”

尚未来得及离开的人们在布鲁斯看似咄咄逼人的发言中变得提心吊胆。哪怕现场并嗅不到一点的火药味。也许是因为布鲁斯从始至终都挂着似有若无的笑，也或许是因为超人的目光一分一秒都没从布鲁斯•韦恩那张迷惑人的漂亮脸蛋上移开，总之当布鲁斯的手离开超人的身体部位，大家也反应过来了，这可不是非得争出个结果的辩论，这根本就是调情嘛，布鲁斯•韦恩绝对是个中高手，他们和超人现在都对此有了更深刻的体会。

“呃，要是我说……”克拉克快速晃了晃脑袋，直到布鲁斯退后站到不会让两人的呼吸交错的位置才清醒过来似的。他得承认他在过去的几分钟里完完全全被布鲁斯迷住了，就好像他的视野里只能看到布鲁斯，看到他如琥珀一般的眼睛，看到他开开合合的唇。这导致他后知后觉地发现布鲁斯的问题有多刁钻，它听起来很有道理，可难道爱情非得是相互需要才能成立？

“要是我说，我认为，彼此不需要的感情才更纯粹呢？”克拉克说得很是朴拙，“我仅仅只是被你吸引，我从没想过你是否需要我的问题……被你吸引让我感觉愉快，越愉快，我就越是被你吸引直至不可自拔。仅此而已。”

布鲁斯确定自己听到了好几名女性工作人员的抽气声，他相信这节目可以消除超人一定没谈过恋爱这种空穴来风的刻板印象，瞧瞧他，面不改色地说这种情话，老道程度和自己比起来有过之而无不及。

“那你得加把劲了。”布鲁斯看看手表，装模作样地摇摇头，“还剩四天，你得努力让我也被你吸引才行。”

克拉克一瞬间还真的露出了一个苦恼的表情，他以玛莎的名义保证那不是演戏。他知道自己对蝙蝠侠一直很有吸引力，他足以毁灭地球的强大能力，还有藏在他身上的诸多未解之谜和氪星文化统统都是蝙蝠侠持续对他投注精力的原因——再者他们在平时任务中合作得还算默契，只要他们携手，没有他们击退不了的敌人。但脱下制服，他确实一时想不起来自己有什么吸引布鲁斯•韦恩的地方，布鲁斯某种角度上就像那些无情的观众，他们关心的只是“超人”的真人秀，而不是“克拉克•肯特”的无趣而枯燥的秘密生活。

“爱情就算不是互相需要，至少也得是互相吸引，我想这一点你应该没什么要反驳的吧？”

“嗯……”

克拉克破天荒地没有和布鲁斯争下去，不过当布鲁斯看到克拉克脸上的苦恼在那双透蓝色的眼睛里聚集成了失落，他突然有些不确定自己该不该在一场仅仅只是为了娱乐的真人秀中，将他们两个之间的联系引导到这么危险的轨道上了。

超人这一晚出奇的安静，晚餐是由布鲁斯叫的外卖解决的，超人边看着电视机发呆边啃比萨虽然也很有看点，和之前镜头里的表现也极具反差，但和他同处一室的布鲁斯知道绝非这么回事。他算得上是超人身边亲近的人——甚至是最亲近的人之一——他知道克拉克并不只是有心事这么简单。每每他们眼神在沉默中相触对方又很快移开，布鲁斯都能察觉到克拉克那件心事绝对和自己有关。布鲁斯掌握了主动权，他把超人难住了，然而他的高兴来得快去得也快，真人秀还得继续录，半真半假才能做出一档完美的节目，可克拉克这副迷茫又挫败的神态怎么看都像是他在专心考虑布鲁斯的问题……

他在思考怎么样才能让布鲁斯被他吸引，而且这和节目已经完全无关了。

克拉克机械地嚼着嘴里的面团，盯着布鲁斯坐在前方小吧台旁的背影发呆。那背影和他每天在正义大厅里见到的如出一辙，专注，用心，充满魅力，他和布鲁斯从一开始就太过赤诚相对导致他从没想过两个人在以不同身份相处时会出现的问题。他很清楚不管这道总让他难以移开目光的身影是布鲁斯•韦恩还是蝙蝠侠，对他都一样充满吸引力，这吸引力随着两人相处的岁月被拉长跟着不降反增；反过来，布鲁斯却似乎只想关注和超人有关的一切，至于克拉克•肯特？在布鲁斯眼里，他可能真的只是个毛毛躁躁的平凡童子军。

“这个世界上还有比你更有钱的人吗？”克拉克有些呆滞地望着布鲁斯，自己也不知道怎么就问出了口，“要是有的话，你会被他吸引吗？”

一记轻笑声后，布鲁斯背对着他摇了摇头。

“你对昨天的晚餐有个还不错的评价，”克拉克把叹气和食物一起咽下去，“但韦恩先生最不缺的恐怕就是米其林私厨了……吧？”

这回布鲁斯点了点头，好在克拉克能听得出他还在笑着。

“你对我的肌肉好像很有兴趣。”克拉克放下比萨，用力拍了下大腿，布鲁斯近期内可是连续两次用手指暗示了这点呢！

“我不是在炫耀，但是我的肌肉形状和手感俱佳，它们是完美的。”

布鲁斯噗嗤笑了出来，那颗脑袋上下点了点，接着又左右点了点。还是那么难以琢磨，而可怕的地方在于，克拉克觉得这样捉摸不透的布鲁斯该死的有吸引力。

“把摄像机都关了，我们直接睡一觉怎么样？”随着一阵微风，克拉克直接闪到了布鲁斯身边，“以我们的年龄来说，最直接的办法就是——”

“……想点能播的办法。”布鲁斯抬手捂住了克拉克的嘴，他在不会被拍到的地方狠狠瞪了瞪克拉克，提醒他这还是在录制过程中，“冲动和鲁莽会大大减低你对我的吸引力。”

“噢……”

克拉克依然没有抗争，他攥开布鲁斯的手腕，乖乖地踢着拖鞋从布鲁斯身边一步一回头地挪开了。布鲁斯偶尔会趁克拉克没在看自己的间隙撇头去看，他得说，这个大个子卸下超人的骄傲与自信后垂头丧气的懊恼模样，其实也未必不讨人喜欢。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本集主题：富婆，我不想努力了（大雾）

5.

玛莎扶着克拉克的双臂，激动程度和看到他复活那时不相上下，她仰头看向克拉克，从看完第一集《摩登超人》后便积攒的疑问全写在了她的眼睛里，而克拉克知道不管自己说什么，她都只想相信她愿意相信的部分。

比如真人秀里发生的一切没有半分虚假。

“克拉克，告诉我，节目里的那些都是真的吗？你是真的要追求布鲁斯吗？”

克拉克短暂地陷入了为难，他没法对玛莎宣布最开始这只是他心血来潮的歪主意、这个真人秀和往常那些有剧本操纵的娱乐节目本质也没有太大不同，可是，他自己又万分清楚，他和布鲁斯的相处与交流有多么真实。他是真的要追求布鲁斯吗？一周以前，他还会信誓旦旦地（就像他对戴安娜说的那样）保证这不过是为了让布鲁斯打消拍超级英雄真人秀念头的计划，一周后，也就是为了克拉克•肯特能不能吸引到布鲁斯•韦恩而烦恼的今天，他发现这个说法早就站不住脚了。因为他正真心实意地希望他能以克拉克•肯特的身份吸引到布鲁斯。想想看，就连在镜头前，布鲁斯都不愿意表现出对他有偌大的兴趣——他怎么可能不知道他在镜头前搞搞暧昧只会让节目更有看点——那到了镜头后，到他褪下这身制服，布鲁斯还会对他投以多少关注呢？他可不想一旦录制结束，克拉克•肯特就又变成了布鲁斯眼中的透明人，到时他所关心的、紧张的又只变成了超人一个。

“我……”克拉克将手臂抽出来，转而按住了玛莎的肩，“……算是吧。”

“全世界的人都听到你说什么了！” 犹犹豫豫的回答惹得玛莎怀疑地瞪了他一眼，“难道你只是在镜头前和观众开玩笑？噢，克拉克，你不能这么做。”

“当然不是开玩笑！”为了避免玛莎的脸上出现失望，克拉克立刻否认，有些真相不必被玛莎了解，她只需要听克拉克想倾诉的部分就够了，“当然，情况确实要比你想的要复杂那么一些，但是，我向您保证，我现在是真的想吸引布鲁斯的注意……”

他不会对玛莎说谎，至少在这个问题上不会。他有些没那么有底气的尾音都十足地有说服力。注意到克拉克表情变化的玛莎关切地拉下了克拉克的手：

“怎么了？”玛莎握住他的手，很容易就想明白克拉克为何突然泄气，“你和布鲁斯相处得不愉快吗？”

“不，当然不是。”

克拉克这才想起他趁着没有摄像机跟拍的时机跑回斯莫威尔找玛莎的目的，适逢第二期昨天才播出，已然成为忠实观众的玛莎虽是局外人，却也是最近距离观察过他和布鲁斯私下相处模式的人，只有她，才能给自己最中肯的建议和最客观的评价：

“妈，我只是想来问问您……”克拉克揪了把头发，这是他第一次在玛莎面前承认他对某个人“有兴趣”，而这比他以为的还要让他不好意思一些，“你觉得我能吸引布鲁斯吗？我是指克拉克•肯特，而不是超人。”

玛莎闻言皱起了眉，却也同时笑了出来，这个有些滑稽的表情显然在表明他问了个多么奇怪的问题：

“你难道忘了布鲁斯那孩子一开始在我面前有多拘谨？”玛莎提醒着克拉克，“再瞧瞧现在！我不清楚超人和蝙蝠侠合作时是怎么相处的，但你不会不记得你夸过多少次蝙蝠侠有多严谨、多缜密、多沉着吧？可是昨天的节目里，他在你面前是多么放松自然啊！他可真是个就算耍脾气也能讨人喜欢的孩子，先告诉妈，那天晚上你们单独相处时发生了什么？我在第三期里能看到吗？天啊，你都不知道我看节目时一直笑得合不拢嘴！”

“妈，”为了遵守合同中的保密协议，克拉克对玛莎也只得三缄其口，“违约要赔钱的。”

“好吧。”玛莎点点头，没有追问，她看着克拉克若有所思的神情，接着问，“那你只要告诉我，布鲁斯还是一直在和你斗嘴吗？”

“无时无刻。”想起布鲁斯那副得理不饶人的刻薄模样，克拉克好心情地笑了笑，玛莎说得对，放下了戒备和沉稳的布鲁斯真的很讨人喜欢，“仿佛只要能气到我，他就会很开心。”

“布鲁斯喜欢和你待在一起。”玛莎回忆着过往两个人在农场时的种种细节，“你不记得了吗，每次留你在厨房刷碗，布鲁斯最爱做的就是倚在厨房门口监督你的一举一动。”

“是啊，哪怕他自己什么都不会做。”克拉克的笑容随着浮现的画面扩大了，布鲁斯絮絮叨叨的挑剔在他耳边响起，诸如那只盘子还沾着油、溅到地上的水太多等等无关紧要的废话实在太多，回想起来，克拉克虽然从未觉得布鲁斯啰嗦，但也从没敢认为那是布鲁斯“喜欢和他待在一起”的表现。

“我以为那只是布鲁斯在用另一种方式发泄他对超人的怨恨。”克拉克诚实地道出心中所想，他的确一直以来都是这么想的，超人欠布鲁斯太多了，那些天文数字的账单，为了复活他和组建联盟做出的种种努力乃至于为了让公众消除对他的偏见而策划的一系列公关活动（其中就包括《摩登超人》）。这让克拉克愿意无条件迁就布鲁斯的任性，他甚至一度认为布鲁斯对他的不满理应就是他们两个人生活中的一部分。

“怨恨？你怎么会认为布鲁斯怨恨你？”玛莎露出不解，克拉克觉得玛莎眼里的自己俨然就是一个迟钝的傻瓜，“何况，超人就是克拉克•肯特呀，布鲁斯难道不是世界上最清楚这个真相的人吗？”

虽然脑子还没完全转过弯，但克拉克还是恍然大悟般拍了下脑袋， 

“我是不是想太多了？”

“傻孩子，我觉得你似乎因为太在意所以开始患得患失了。”玛莎这才欣慰地笑起来，“我现在相信你没在镜头前开玩笑了。”

克拉克让自己错杂的思绪都沉淀了下来。蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯•韦恩都对超人投以百分百的关注，这没有任何争议，可难道他卸下超人身份，布鲁斯就对他不闻不问了吗？不，不是这样，当肯特家的房子被银行征收，布鲁斯对他施以援手；当他想要重新融入普通人的生活，布鲁斯为他在哥谭租下了公寓；当他只是以儿子的身份回来陪伴玛莎，布鲁斯总愿意和他一同随行；他们会一起带着达斯提在田野玩耍，也会载玛莎去风景更好的郊外远游……布鲁斯陪同他做这一切时，他只是个再普通不过的小镇男人，是他把布鲁斯别有用心的口是心非太当回事儿，以至于忘了当布鲁斯在说自己对他没有吸引力时，既是对着超人说的也是对着克拉克说的。布鲁斯不像他一样需要分清两种身份的不同，因为在布鲁斯眼里，他自始至终都是同一个人。

“出外景吧。”

不顾摄制组劝告执意来到哥谭接布鲁斯下班的超人在闯进办公室时如此说道，这听起来不是个提议，布鲁斯也感觉不到自己有拒绝的权利，因为超人就这么直挺挺地堵在他办公桌前，对他解释着自己为何不再愿意待在别墅拍摄：

“既然我根本就吸引不到韦恩先生，那总待在别墅里只会加速你对我的厌倦，这样还能拍出什么？”布鲁斯的嘴唇才动了动，克拉克就抢着继续说道：“所以我们应该考虑导演的建议，偶尔也出出外景，恰好我也很想带韦恩先生体验一下我真正作为普通人时的生活，说起来，这难道不是韦恩娱乐为我策划《摩登超人》的初衷吗？”

人们或多或少猜测过超人不做超人时的生活是怎样的，要不是他在第一次录制时的提议改变了拍摄方向、将人们的焦点转移到了超人和阔佬火花四溅的关系上，布鲁斯原本就是想按照这个走向拍摄的。他倒不是不愿意这么做，只是他盯着这个完全换了一副面孔的克拉克，搞不明白为什么才刚刚夺得的控制权才这么会儿就又要拱手相让。

“不管你去哪儿，人们都会把路堵得水泄不通。”布鲁斯脚点着地让椅子往后退，这样他才能以更有气势的角度仰视克拉克，“你是在刁难制作组吧？”

“你误会了，制作组才是最希望我们出去走走的人。”克拉克冲着镜头会心一笑，这话导演可没法反驳，别墅中还能攒多少素材？就算他们真的上床了，那些内容也没法播出，可要是没有更多冲突，他们还能怎么留住观众？

“那你就是想浪费哥谭的警力。”

“据我所知哥谭民众都不太喜欢我，他们唯一喜欢的只有蝙蝠侠。”

布鲁斯哼了一声，只有克拉克看到了他唇边一闪而过的笑意。这话对布鲁斯来说真的很受用，每一次看到布鲁斯因为自己的恭维话冒出的骄傲，克拉克都会随着他的情绪一起感受到那份被藏起来的开心。

“别担心，我只是想和你一起去韦恩旗下的卖场和超市逛逛，说起来，韦恩先生作为老板，该不会不知道旗下的商场今天有促销活动吧？”

克拉克紧追不舍，布鲁斯没有轻易退缩：

“每位踏入我名下商场的顾客都是上帝。”布鲁斯不放过每一个能为他赚足优秀企业家良好形象的机会，“别指望我会为了你的真人秀打扰我的上帝们。”

“我对你们的安保很有信心，我相信他们一定能在保证我们顺利拍摄的同时又不打搅到其他顾客的。”克拉克见招拆招，“还是说老板自己都没信……”

“我会安排好的。”布鲁斯没给克拉克损害韦恩企业形象的机会，质疑韦恩旗下任何一家商超的安全性都是对他的侮辱，既然克拉克自愿提供了免费打广告的机会，布鲁斯决定顺水推舟：

“但你最好不要在里面逗留太久。”

“知道了，买到想要的就回去。”克拉克笑得无比灿烂，“冰箱里也该添点新鲜食材了，我可是你们大卖场和超市的忠实顾客，攒到的积分已经可以换一台自行车了！”

对于克拉克的话一知半解的布鲁斯略有些茫然地望了望他，他不知道克拉克在策划什么，就连现场的工作人员也不知道。反正超人和韦恩都已经没再把那些工作人员当回事了，如今他们能做的只是在两位主角到达卖场前做好安保方面的协调，确保拍摄能够顺利进行。布鲁斯的疑惑同样也很短，虽然弄不明白超人在打什么主意，但他们要去的是他的地盘，超人还能搞出什么新鲜花样？

他的笃定一直持续到他们来到了商场入口。

布鲁斯的自信在那一刻荡然无存。

“他们这是在干什么？”

迷茫跟着卷土重来，他望着好不容易抢到一辆手推车的超人带着摄影师跃跃欲试地挤进人群，在他的身影被往来的推车和人头淹没前，布鲁斯终于忍不住朝他的跟拍摄像师犯起了嘀咕：

“……我也要进去吗？”

“今天可是韦恩商超半年一度的会员日，会员除了可以享受折上折之外还能返还三倍积分！”一片嘈杂中，布鲁斯根本不知道克拉克在哪儿，不过这个来自克拉克的声音证明这的的确确是用来回答他的：“哈，我早就想把那些衬衫全都买回家了。”

“我可以离开吗？”

在摄像机做出摇头的左右晃动后，布鲁斯沉下了脸，穿着三件套的他在这个热闹非凡的场合看起来格格不入。制作组担心的事情倒是没有发生，没有人在摄制组周围聚集，没人掏出手机拍摄路透然后传到网上炫耀，人们正忙着把一件又一件物美价廉的商品丢进车筐，然后推着山一样的购物车继续奔赴下一个分区——

包括超人。包括！只顾着奋力伸长手想要抢到一堆款式相同只不过颜色各异的棉麻衬衫而根本顾不上被挤得东倒西歪的约会对象的，超人——

“真是疯了！”

在被踩了第三脚之后，“嗷”地一声跳起来的布鲁斯差点被和他擦身而过的一辆购物车掀倒，在他的前头，克拉克正忙着把一打不起眼的蓝色背心塞进购物车，好了，当着摄像机的面，很快全世界都会知道超人喜欢在蓝色背心外套上一件老气过时的格子衬衫了，这对他隐藏秘密身份可起不到什么帮助。

“为什么要抢这个！”布鲁斯丢开优雅和风度，在喧闹之中扯着嗓子冲克拉克嚷嚷起来，“不打折也只要3.99美元而已！”

“可是同样的价格今天能买三件。”克拉克一手抓着两件衬衫，另一手忙不迭又想往人头攒动的货架上掏，“谁能抗拒力度这么大的活动呢？”

“真的？”不管是他手下的哪个部门，布鲁斯都得承认他们很有商业头脑，没时间去期待这个活动日的业绩会否又再创新高，不知不觉被这种抢购的热情气氛传染的布鲁斯居然真的开始去核算这些打折的背心到底有多划算，3.99美元三件，三件……

布鲁斯的眼睛倏地亮了亮。

“很耐穿，”被挤出人群之外的克拉克两手空空，他已经放弃了，“所以你看，每次打折都有一大堆人抢，韦恩商超在哥谭生意如此之好是有理由的。”

他对布鲁斯摊了摊手，正想示意摄影师们和他一起转战鞋帽区，东张西望了几秒的布鲁斯突然间钻进了刚刚将克拉克挤出来的缝隙。克拉克来不及伸手去拉，跟在布鲁斯后头的摄像师也被杀了个措手不及，无奈之下，他只得高举摄像机，凭直觉去捕捉布鲁斯•韦恩的身影。好在哥谭韦恩的身高体格和着装都足够显眼，克拉克没法在这么多人面前动用超能力，几声明显出自布鲁斯的叫声后，被排斥在外的克拉克变得分外焦躁，他正想用力拉开最外部的几个人找到路钻进去，最中心有个男人突然高高举起了抓着几件蓝背心的手：

“我先拿到的！”布鲁斯拔高音调的喊声又尖又细，克拉克愣了愣，正想一鼓作气钻进去弄清楚发生了什么，另一把浑厚的嗓音也跟着叫了出来：

“先生！你看着也不像要穿这种背心的人吧！”

见货架被扫空，其他人纷纷对争夺战失去兴趣，人们各自散开，迅速奔赴下一个目的地，而靠贴着货架才没被撞倒的布鲁斯和他对面的壮汉仍在为了几件廉价背心不停理论：

“我帮超人抢的！”布鲁斯没搬出那套整个商场都是我的我不想卖给你就可以不卖给你的理论，而这显然是因为此时此刻他完全忘记了他是这家商场的拥有者，虽然此前从未有过这样的经验，但短短几分钟，足以让他体会到在大促销中抢到的每一件商品都是凝聚了体力、精力、和汗水的、来之不易的成果。

他绝不会认输。

“我抢到就是我的！”

“你他妈——”本想撩起袖子和布鲁斯好好争论一番的男人识相地瞄到了默默站到布鲁斯身后的克拉克，他可能不知道那是超人，但他不会看不到那个男人比自己的大腿还粗的胳膊，他正对自己挑起眉，友善中透着无言的威胁。男人咽下了脏话，要是他还想继续买到好东西，他就只能当今天遇上了出来抢打折货还要带着保镖和摄影师的神经病：

“懒得和你废话，我要去抢我的冲锋衣了。”

在布鲁斯耀武扬威地又哼了两声后，男人推着他的购物车灰溜溜地跑开了，布鲁斯转过头，这才发现被抢购一空的打折区除了摄影师和克拉克之外早就空无一人。不过沉浸在胜利喜悦中的布鲁斯根本想不到其他的，他看向克拉克，在克拉克要说什么之前兴高采烈地扬起了手中的战利品：

“哈，我帮你抢到了最后三件，”布鲁斯摇头晃脑，满脸的得意模样，“3.99美元三件，那不就是相当于不要钱？”

兴奋的布鲁斯一手抓着背心，一手随意地抓了把在混战中被挤乱的头发，他的西装被扯歪了，锃亮的鞋面上也有了几道明显的鞋印。克拉克呆呆地看着布鲁斯，一时不知该做什么，他不知是该上前帮布鲁斯好好整理下衣服保持好哥谭宝贝的完美形象，还是干脆一把揽过他当着摄像机的面亲吻他凌乱的发尖，他尚不确定自己最终能不能让布鲁斯承认他对自己的关注远超朋友和搭档的范畴，但他至少确定，自己恐怕早就在不经意间被布鲁斯•韦恩深深吸引了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抢衣服吵架时请自动带入本阿芙随时会破音的破锣嗓子


	6. Chapter 6

6.

如果说克拉克是那类带着明确目的且精打细算的理性消费者，那布鲁斯显然就是另一类冲动型消费者的最佳代言人。他们不考虑价格，不在乎品牌，一旦他们进入卖场，多巴胺就能立刻主宰他们的钱包。和真的为了抢一些实用的低价商品顺便展现更多生活化一面的克拉克不同，布鲁斯彻彻底底被这种新奇刺激的消费体验诱惑了，他从不需要逛商场，也不需要为了一两件便宜货和别人抢得头破血流，争抢时激动又紧张的心理让他情绪高涨——毕竟在他眼里，卖场里所有的东西几乎都等同于免费：

“这不就是不要钱嘛？抢到就是赚到嘛！”好不容易挤出人群的布鲁斯把护在怀里的衣服放进购物车，他完全没空在意自己的形象，也忘了提议要趁会员活动日来抢便宜货的人是克拉克，现在，克拉克成了顾虑拍摄进度同时还要担心布鲁斯这番形象被狗仔队拍下来的人，而杀入重围忙着抢下一件又一件打折货的人变成了布鲁斯：

“这种帽衫可比你喜欢的格子衫好看多了。”

说是这么说，布鲁斯还是抽出了一件被压在最下面的格子衫念叨了一句“好在这个也挺实惠的”，他美滋滋地摸了摸格子衫，抑制不住满脸的兴奋：

“说吧，接下来抢什么？”

克拉克在无奈的笑容中搓了把额头，他当然喜欢极了布鲁斯无所顾忌之下随性自然的一面，这和他在农场吃晚餐时表现出的样貌没什么不同，于布鲁斯而言，这绝对是他难得可以卸下沉重责任与压力的珍贵时光，可这与克拉克的初衷完全相反——他明明是想让布鲁斯以旁观者的身份看看自己足够生活化的那面，怎么现在完全反了过来？

他觉得自己不能再任由事态按他不受控制的方向发展了。

“呃，我觉得这些衣服够我穿个三年了，”克拉克用手把衣服堆往下压了压，他往上看看，对布鲁斯做出邀请，“不如我们先去楼上的超市转转？那里想来人会少一些。”

“那里还有好多便宜东西呢。”布鲁斯随手往人群聚集的地方指了指，他并不知道那里头到底是什么商品，不过一番争抢下来，他认定大家都在抢的都是好东西这点准没错。

“我只想买我需要的，毕竟它们不是真的不要钱。”克拉克委婉地暗示这一车衣服已经超出他的承受范围了，布鲁斯抿着嘴思考了几秒，接受了克拉克的提议。围在他们身边的少数几个工作人员总算松了一口气，跟拍超人和韦恩大少爷有趣是有趣，但随时会出现的不确定性实在让这份工作充满了挑战，不是超人脱离他们的预想、就是韦恩超出他们的控制，不知关掉摄像机冒昧向他们的大老板请求加薪有没有可行性？毕竟在全程目睹哥谭阔佬两眼放光勇闯抢购潮之后，这位总裁在他们心里的形象和之前已经大不相同了。

克拉克一手各捧着一颗西兰花，布鲁斯则站在一旁看着他把两颗西兰花颠来倒去对比了三分钟有余，不打折的超市人流确实比大卖场少了大半人流，同样，这给布鲁斯带来的乐趣也少了很多。

“都买不就好了吗？反正长得都一样。”百无聊赖的布鲁斯蹩着眉轻轻戳了戳手边的西兰花忍不住发问，他不知道这些恐怖的绿色魔鬼有什么值得研究的。

“当然不一样，”克拉克掂了掂手里的西兰花，接着稍稍举高了左边的一颗，“这是产自韦恩有机农场的有机产品，另外这颗是收购自堪萨斯的无机产品，虽说一般人在口感上尝不出太大差别，但它们在化肥和除虫剂的使用上可是大不相同，而这造成了它们再新鲜度和价格上的诧异。”

他把两颗西兰花举到布鲁斯面前，他身后的摄像机也跟着将镜头对准了布鲁斯的脸，“你有什么想法？”

“嗯……买贵的。”布鲁斯避开克拉克热切的视线，转头看了下价签后，从标价更贵的区域直接拿了两颗，“还有问题吗？没有的话我要去零食区了。”

“你确定要买零食？”克拉克拦下了布鲁斯意欲推车的手，他可不敢保证这是不是个好主意，他很高兴布鲁斯享受这场“约会”，但现在看来他是享受过了头以致于忘了最令他惧怕的人，“据我所知，韦恩先生有一位很严厉的管家，别误会，我只是听说。”

没想到布鲁斯对他好意的提醒只是飞快地眨起眼睛：

“所以更要趁他管不了我的时候好好放纵一下，不是吗？”

克拉克阻止不及，一早就瞄准了零食所在的区域，他抢过了购物车的主导权，大踏步直朝目标而去。大份量的玉米片和薯片自然是基础选项，水果酸奶味的奶油曲奇饼干可是布鲁斯藏在正义大厅的秘密最爱，克拉克每次看到布鲁斯把那些星星形状的软曲奇丢进嘴里，都会怀疑他是否真的已年过四十。拿完常吃的后，保留了一部分克制的布鲁斯便没再给购物车增加负担了，他转而在货架前慢悠悠地逛过去，克拉克跟在他身后，陪着他用好奇的眼光扫过更多他自己都不曾见过的、不属于韦恩集团开发的零食。每看到一种他不确定口味的，他便回站在那一排商品前仔仔细细查看成分表，前几次，克拉克都没打扰他，直到他拿起一罐椒盐小脆饼翻来覆去迷惑地看了半晌，克拉克才决定出声提醒：

“你很爱吃这个。”他凑到布鲁斯耳边，极其小声地说，“你忘了吗？上次巴里在吃这罐脆饼的时候，你问他要了好几块。”

“是吗……”

布鲁斯狐疑地嘟囔着，不忘观察工作人员的反应，这种立刻会暴露他和超人真实关系的对话无论如何都不能泄露出去，好在，没有收音设备的拍摄现场依然有无数干扰，摄影师知趣地和他们隔开一段距离。

而这让克拉克变得大胆许多，他拉住购物车的车头，带着布鲁斯绕过了这排货架：

“这款，这款薯片是谷物薯片，甜丝丝的，但一点也不腻人，比利分享给你的时候，你说了好几遍‘还不错’。”克拉克凭着记忆，把他认为布鲁斯喜欢的零食递到布鲁斯手上，蝙蝠侠的口味和联盟中最小的孩子们无限接近，第一次发现的时候，克拉克就暗自笑了很久。

“完全不记得。”布鲁斯隔着包装袋试图嗅出气味，这些平日联盟大厅中无需被记住的细枝末节他几乎没有印象，不过包装袋上蓬松的形状看起来的确很好吃，布鲁斯歪着脑袋想了想，决定不对克拉克的话多做深究。

但为什么克拉克会记得这么清楚？

克拉克继续引着布鲁斯往前走，路途中，他又拿过两盒黄油饼干放到了车里然后忙不迭贴到布鲁斯身边，在外人和工作人员看来，两个人突然之间变得亲昵极了，不过克拉克并非蓄谋已久，只是从很久以前开始，他在逛超市看到这些零食时就会不自觉想起哪些符合布鲁斯的口味，哪些又曾让他赞不绝口，如果他不是被两人太过稳固的搭档身份蒙蔽，他不会迟钝地以为那不过是出于友情和义气，他以为他在意布鲁斯就像他在意其他所有人，然而《摩登超人》让他察觉事实并非如此：

“这个，这个和阿尔弗雷德烤的酥饼味道像极了。我知道你喜欢沾着牛奶吃饼干，它很适合你喜欢的吃法。”

布鲁斯低头去看，确实是他喜欢的类型。古怪的感觉自他心底攀升，他猜想是他的警惕心又开始作祟。可这并没有让他感觉不快，克拉克正贴在他身侧眼巴巴地看着他希望自己挑选的零食能让他开心，这也不像是什么别有目的的讨好，因为克拉克蓝色眼睛里透出的温柔太过纯粹，一目了然到布鲁斯一下就能触到他的真心。

“那……谢谢。”布鲁斯清清嗓子，小心地退开一步和克拉克隔开距离。克拉克这才意识到两人方才靠得有多近，不自在是布鲁斯的，满足感是克拉克的，而不明真相的观众们，届时只会在荧幕里看见因为共同参与了一场抢购活动变得更加亲密的两位主角。

“别客气，说起来这好像是我第一次给你买东西。”克拉克在摄影师靠近他们之前又一次轻轻地说，布鲁斯抿紧唇，试图用这种方式来绷住下意识扬起的嘴角。工作人员又围了上来，两个人聪明地再次分别站到购物车的两头，气氛变得微妙，感受到这一点的摄像师，却不确定那昂贵的摄像机能不能将这变化全数捕捉下来。他只能尽职尽责地跟着超人和韦恩老板绕过了床品区，来到了玩偶区，说实话，在看到布鲁斯气鼓鼓地锤了一拳超人抱枕玩偶时，他已经不再为他们的老板原来这么幼稚感到惊讶了，《摩登超人》不止揭开了超人的神秘面纱，更是让布鲁斯•韦恩这个哥谭传说原形毕露。

“可惜了，为什么还没有厂家生产蝙蝠侠重型盔甲那套。”毫不介意仍在对超人玩偶拳打脚踢的克拉克抱起同款的蝙蝠侠，语气里透出一丝可惜，“我是指几年前因为误会和我打架时那套，那套可是蝙蝠侠专门为了对付我特制的，所以始终让我记忆犹新。”

布鲁斯尖声尖气地冷笑了一声。

“虽然我是没见过，”布鲁斯把对折的超人玩偶打开，他拎住玩偶的脚，让它头朝下后使劲晃了晃它，“不过肯定比你的红蓝制服酷多了。”

“你就这么确定？我是不是该正式问问韦恩先生，你是否对我的审美有什么偏见？”

“没有。”布鲁斯扬起脑袋，分外骄傲，“但黑色就是全世界最酷的颜色。”

“知道了。”克拉克露出洁白整齐的牙齿，笑得意味深长，布鲁斯盯着他，莫名地打了个哆嗦。

“我买一个送给你吧。”克拉克没管布鲁斯满是猜疑的视线，他抱起一个蝙蝠侠玩偶，将他塞进布鲁斯怀里，“喏，你们哥谭的英雄。”

布鲁斯甚是愉快地搂紧了“自己”，不过他也没忘记去关注下价格：

“这个不打折吗？”

“当然不，我的印象中，卖场没有太多针对玩偶区的活动。”

“那他们该改改了，”布鲁斯将下巴抵到怀中的蝙蝠侠的脑袋上，不假思索地说，“孩子们应该用更少的花费来获得更多的乐趣。”

“你看，韦恩先生，这就是你吸引我的原因。”

布鲁斯循声看过去，克拉克站在他的侧前方，一动不动地凝视着他。如果他愿意承认，他会明白克拉克眼里的温柔，远比此前任何时候都要浓烈。

这一天结束于克拉克刷爆了问玛莎借来的信用卡，把后备箱和制作组的车全都塞得满满当当才能顺利离开显然是布鲁斯预料之外的，更让他意想不到的是克拉克拿过他的车钥匙坐上驾驶座的位置时，他都没反应过来这有什么不对劲。他的车里没有安装小型摄像头，没有工作人员跟车——毕竟光是那个蝙蝠侠玩偶就占据了他的跑车后座——而克拉克就是这么自然地夺过了他的驾驶权，布鲁斯也接受了克拉克当自己的司机。这让布鲁斯陡增危机感，他不能习惯这样，他已经习惯了超人在任务中随时随地会带他离开危机中心后又习惯于超人抱着他在低空飞行的姿势，他甚至接受了超人在正义大厅观察他的一举一动他却全然不知的事实。真人秀是他为超人量身定做的，可他却由着超人将他拖进这个进退两难的漩涡。也许，他真的该好好思考他为什么会对超人一再退让了。

“你真的不愿意让《摩登超人》回到最初的立意上吗？”思忖之后，布鲁斯提议道，“人们只是喜欢你，无论你是要拍成恋爱节目还是拍成求职节目，哪怕只是记录你每一次的救援行动，人们都会持续关注下去的。”

“你想打退堂鼓？”

克拉克目不转睛注意着路况，但布鲁斯的从踌躇他也尽收眼底：

“我不该过多参与进你的真人秀中。”布鲁斯解释，他告诉自己这是个合理的解释，“我希望人们把焦点放到你身上。”

“这听起来很像个借口。”跑车平稳地转弯，克拉克很高兴自己没有因布鲁斯的犹豫动摇，相反，他只是更有动力了：

“像个你不愿意再被我继续追求下去的借口。”

“这只是节目！”布鲁斯打断了克拉克的试探，看吧，他就说他容忍超人太多，容忍到对方竟然敢肆无忌惮去窥探他的内心质疑他的想法了，“娱乐节目中一切都不必当真。”

“你真的这么认为吗？” 

“就像你认为我不吸引你，你也不需要我一样？”

布鲁斯又不说话了，他看向窗外，只留给克拉克一个模糊不清的侧脸。他擅长口是心非，也擅长避而不谈。

“我会等你给我一个答案的。”

克拉克语气坚定，他和布鲁斯之间就是这样，一个人往前逼近时，总有一个人会向后退开以避免彼此之间的冲撞，一味鲁莽向前未必能确保成功，克拉克恍惚领悟到，等在布鲁斯的身后，不给他后退的机会才是最有效的方法。

\---------------  
P.S 人偶参考沙赞电影里比利在超市扔的那种


	7. Chapter 7

7.

布鲁斯预想过超级英雄真人秀会帮助韦恩娱乐迅速占领市场份额，他也多半能预见到这档节目为正义联盟带来的正面效应，它会成为民众和日渐成熟的正义联盟之间的缓冲、让更多人适应这个有超级英雄存在的世界。可是，凭一张模糊不清的路透照就一夜之间占据全美所有纸媒的头版头条，随便一个似是而非的“剧透”就能登上社交网络趋势第一，因为一档真人秀的空前成功就让韦恩企业的股票连续大涨等等结果则是连他自己都未曾设想过的——

“这不完全是超人的功劳，”特地带着湄拉上岸回家只为和父母一起准时收看《摩登超人》的亚瑟对此津津乐道，“你也很有看头啊！你们真的是即兴发挥完全没有补录和剧本吗？哈，你最好不要骗我，因为我是代替我的母亲——尊贵且伟大的亚特兰娜女王问的！”

“替我问女王好。”从秘密出入口来到正义大厅只为处理联盟事务的布鲁斯头都没抬一下，似乎《摩登超人》在七海之王带领之下即将风靡海底这事和他完全无关。

“如果你不想忤逆女王，你最好现在就跟我说说接下来发生了什么，超人爬上了你的床，然后呢？停在这儿可太过分了！”

“再次替我问亚特兰娜女王好。”

“这么神秘……”

面对守口如瓶的布鲁斯，亚瑟才抱怨了一句，超人和一堆摄像师就好巧不巧出现在了正对大门外的监控中。几天下来，亚瑟对围在正义大厅之外的剧组人员已经习以为常了，他压下冲出去问问工作人员接下来发生了什么的冲动转身看向屋顶，不方便打开大门的超人正从上头特制的天窗里缓缓降下来。

“很有做巨星的天份嘛。”亚瑟将手举到半空举了个大拇指，“演技比我想的还要好。”

“那可不是演技。”克拉克微笑回答的同时落了地，亚瑟有些不解地挑高了一边的眉毛做了个思考的表情——他这才注意到，除了满面春风之外，超人今天的制服颜色也相当不寻常。这不可能不勾起他的好奇心。克拉克对亚瑟回以同样挑眉却不过是故作高深的表情同他简单打了个招呼。没了摄像机的干扰，不远处的布鲁斯再次回到了沉默稳重的工作状态，他仍是那样一动不动地端坐在操控台前，不同的是，克拉克再也不会觉得他那副生人勿近的架势透着冷漠的气息了。

克拉克自然地贴到了他的身边。

“在忙什么？”他一手撑着操控台，身体故意朝布鲁斯的视野范围内倾去。

“国防部上周的信函还没回复，我……”

布鲁斯原本懒于应对，要不是那道黑影故意遮住了他左边视觉范围内的光亮，他是不会瞥头看他一眼的。而当跃入眼帘的不再是他熟悉的色调转而变成一整片黑色时，布鲁斯立刻明白克拉克为什么要故意引起他的注意了。

“为什么突然换制服？！”

布鲁斯腾地转过椅子将克拉克从头到脚好好打量了一遍，上一次见他穿这身冷酷肃穆的黑色制服还是几年前对战荒原狼时，与红蓝配色不同，无彩调的全黑色系套在超人壮硕坚实的身躯之外毫无疑问放大了氪星之子慑人的气势，相比起来，偶尔会被大家调侃有些过时的红蓝制服反而明亮得多。布鲁斯不知道这是否是克拉克甚少再穿这套黑色制服的原因，因为他完全看不懂这会儿超人的意气风发是怎么回事。

“没什么，”克拉克也低头望了望自己， “你不是说黑色是世界上最酷的颜色吗？我以为你会喜欢。”

今天穿着这身出现在镜头前时他已经面对导演回答过一遍了——因为布鲁斯•韦恩钟意黑色。他原以为布鲁斯不喜欢自己和他撞色（他也记得布鲁斯评价过黑色制服太给人以压迫感），但既然布鲁斯明确表达了对黑色的喜爱，那他就更有理由变换一下形象了。他扯过披风扬了扬，就像在告诉布鲁斯，看，就连披风都和你的差不多。要是他就这样出现在哥谭深夜的街头，难保不会有看到他背面的人因为这太过相似的披风而认为哥谭出现了第二位蝙蝠侠——还是不喜欢戴头套的那种。

“你难道不知道这会引起公众猜测吗？”布鲁斯第一时间想到的仍旧是舆论，当然，这和节目本身效果无关，他担心的只是反英雄社群又会用这样的超人看起来强大而恐怖来做文章，“你应该知道人们现在关注着你的一举一动。”

“这不是好事吗？节目的可看性不就又增加了。”

“怎么了怎么了？这是发生了什么？”

布鲁斯一阵无言的当下，亚瑟的身影和声音一起突兀插入，要不是他窜了过来，连克拉克都差点忘记了这儿还有另一位正在值班的成员。他杵在布鲁斯身侧，好奇的目光一会儿扫向布鲁斯一会儿又扫向克拉克：

“克拉克为什么突然换制服？你们吵起来的样子和电视里放出来的完全没区别嘛……快跟我说说你们后面又发生了什么有趣的事？我还等着回去告诉未来的亚特兰蒂斯王后之后会怎么发展呢，看在我是七海之王的份上你们能不能……”

“也许你该禁止正义联盟观看《摩登超人》，”克拉克横过手臂，将和布鲁斯凑得过近的亚瑟强行隔开，“至少禁止他们在我们面前展现出狂热观众的那一面。”

“好主意。”

他们在亚瑟大声控诉他们小气的叫嚷声中默契地对视了一眼，至少在这件事上达成了一致。

忧虑归忧虑，当克拉克真的就穿着这样一身全黑制服围绕在他左右，布鲁斯总控制不住自己时不时就会朝他多看两眼。他的审美绝对没错，黑色就是世界上最酷的颜色，克拉克还是那个克拉克，但简洁的黑色却意外地将他的五官衬托得更为立体，那原本透蓝颜色的瞳孔印衬之下似乎也深邃不少。

“难道黑色真的有这么神奇？只要穿上黑色制服，我也会变得更帅气？”

第十二次确定布鲁斯今天瞟向他的次数变得频繁后，克拉克不由得摸着脸对布鲁斯问道。正端着电脑看财报的布鲁斯转而瞪了他一眼，他难免觉得超人有些不对劲，他们还在正义大厅，现在也没有摄像机跟着。

超人何必还要轻浮地同他调情？

“你准备穿多久？”布鲁斯生硬地转移话题，黑色于他来说是能帮助他与黑夜融为一体的最佳选择，对于超人来说就截然不同了，人们一定只会更习惯于超人原本的、象征光明的样貌，而压抑的、代表恐惧和黑夜的黑色出现在超人身上，人们只会用他们最擅长的无端猜测来攻击他。

“看你什么时候不喜欢。”克拉克关掉一块显示屏，透过反光去欣赏自己的脸，他不常这样，但布鲁斯每次被抓到偷瞄自己后快速移开视线那瞬、流露的羞怯难免让他自满，“不过看样子你真的很喜欢。”

否认对这个已经愈发不懂分寸为何物的超人来说只会是一种变相鼓励，布鲁斯想了想，决定放弃口舌之争，这不是在镜头前，他没必要为了增加素材做出多余的牺牲：

“我只是担心人们会因此产生无谓的顾虑。”

“不会的，你说过你喜欢黑色了，等我们逛超市那段播出来，人们就会明白个中缘由了。”

“你似乎已经坚信如今人人都爱超人了。”布鲁斯很想摆出公事公办的姿态，可他一直以来对超人面临的威胁所产生的担忧全都发自真心，他曾是那些噩梦的亲历者，他无法对此掉以轻心，“别忘了莱克斯•卢瑟一直都在试图掌控舆论。”

“你是担心超人，还是担心克拉克•肯特？”克拉克却完全没找对谈话的重心，他偏着头，忽地冒出个不相干的问题。

“我看不出这两者有任何区别。”布鲁斯皱眉回应，他觉得这个问题实在太过无厘头乃至于都没空注意克拉克从方才开始眼睛就一眨不眨地盯住了他，“秘密身份不是你可以忽视对手的理由，知道超人就是克拉克•肯特的人不止我一个，他们……”

“你知道这一点就够了。”

不等布鲁斯说完，他就被用力拽进了一个温厚的怀抱，这要是有摄像机跟着，呈现出来的画面必然会无比精彩，原本满脸忧虑的布鲁斯•韦恩脸上盈满了错愕，目光坚定的超人则深情款款地拥着看似永远不会付出真心的花花公子。克拉克很高兴没有任何设备会记录下这一幕，因为当节目录制时，不管他再怎么投入其中忽视无关人士的存在，他总会考虑到布鲁斯会否有什么不自在、又会否为了配合他而做出违心举动。可现在，就连吵着想知道下回剧情的亚瑟都被他们请了出去，克拉克甚至想不起来他和布鲁斯多久没这样安安静静地单独相处过了。也只有在这样只剩彼此存在的时刻，他们的真心才会被悄然放大，他看到布鲁斯始终如一的关心，也看到自己早前对两种身份剥离的瞎想有多滑稽，最重要的是，他清晰地看到了他和布鲁斯之间除了搭档和朋友之外的其他可能。

“容我提醒，我们附近可没有摄像头。”动用身体各处关节失败的布鲁斯僵硬地被克拉克的双臂箍着，即使还套着制服，他也已经被他坚硬发达的胸肌硌疼了。

“你不是在大厅装了很多吗？”克拉克被布鲁斯又气又闷的声音逗笑了，这和他们在摄像机前表现得没什么区别，要说有，那也只是他不必担心他们的对话会泄露布鲁斯的秘密。

“所以你希望我把他送给导演组用以剪辑？”

“我可不是为了收视率。”克拉克赶紧申明，他得让布鲁斯的小脑袋瓜里不再有任何和真人秀有关的想法，“也许从一开始就不是，你就没有想过我为什么那么诚心诚意地同意成为真人秀的主角吗？”

反正能动的只有嘴，布鲁斯竭尽所能发出了一声响亮的嗤笑，不过鉴于他的下巴也被迫抵在克拉克的肩膀上，所以那块没有制服和头套保护的部分承受了不小的压力。

“显而易见，因为你欠我钱。”

“你又不会真的因为账单就把我怎么样。”克拉克戳穿布鲁斯的嘴硬，他的欠债日益积累，布鲁斯除了偶尔摆出黑脸以表达他的不悦之外，可从没真的采取过实际行动——就算是唯一看似逼迫他参与的真人秀，还成为了他梦寐以求的好机会，“我脸皮可不薄。”

“很高兴你在这一点上那么有自知之明。”

“正是因为对自己有足够的自知之明，我才敢放心大胆来追求你。”克拉克觉得这么说很自大，可他并没有说错：

“除了我之外，还有谁敢追求蝙蝠侠呢？”

除了他之外，还有谁能踏入蝙蝠侠面具背后的生活，看透他两重身份之下的每种不同情绪呢？

被勒住的布鲁斯涨红着脸憋出了一声咳嗽，此时此刻，他有些感谢超人的臂力让他有足够的理由不正面回答。他说不出话，拥抱太紧，心跳太快，感情又太炽热，布鲁斯分不清自己的头昏脑涨是源于克拉克结实的怀抱还是因为他过于直白地诉诸衷肠。

好在看起来，超人也不需要他的回答。

“不是你说的吗，《摩登超人》是一档百分百真实的实境真人秀，所以，我对你的感情同样百分百真实。”

现在再去问克拉克是不是来真的只会显得他怯懦而迟钝，他可是年长超人九岁、情史丰富的布鲁斯•韦恩，他怎么会被这样一段平平无奇的告白吓退？从松开的双臂中脱出来时，布鲁斯反复用这种论调提醒自己不能轻易怯场，他逼自己直视克拉克的双眼，像他面对任何一位罪犯那样摆出英勇无畏的姿态。但他没能做到，他就像怕被克拉克的视线烫伤一样，在他能拉住自己讨要个说法前，迅速扭头离开了。

——说点什么。

小白板上醒目的单词被高高托举起来，生怕两位主角看不见似的，工作人员蹦跳着开始吸引超人和布鲁斯•韦恩的主意。然而，这和前几次的提示一样，失败了。布鲁斯不仅没有开口说话，甚至抱着电脑再次转了个方向，没好气的他就差直接背对超人了。沙发另一边的超人也不恼不怒，他无奈地笑了笑，好脾气地也跟着扭转身体，布鲁斯看了多久的电脑，超人就看了多久布鲁斯韦恩的后脑勺。一开始这还微妙地有趣，工作人员以为这是两人之间的又一种化学反应或是两人之间发生了一些暂时没被他们收集到的事，而当这种状况持续了半小时之后，剧组的同僚们才看清了事实。

他们就是闹别扭了。

这两位昨晚还热热闹闹甜甜蜜蜜扫荡了卖场的主角，闹别扭了。

“谁来救救我！”监视器后的导演抱着脑袋，无声地用口型向导演助理求救，这哀怨的眼神依次传递，确保每一个人都对此无能为力后，他们只得齐刷刷看向至少还能注意到他们的超人。

“说，点，什，么。”导演手舞足蹈地边比划边做出口型，“随便什么都好。”

克拉克张张嘴，却只是叹了口气。摄像机没能捕捉到他是怎么消失又怎么回来的，总之那么几秒的空白后，再坐回沙发上的超人怀里正抱着他送给布鲁斯•韦恩的蝙蝠侠玩偶。

“为什么你穿黑色，那个人就喜欢，我穿黑色，那个人就连正眼都不看我一眼呢？”超人拉住玩偶的两条胳膊用力晃了晃，不知为什么，就算布鲁斯背对着他，他也能看到布鲁斯对他翻了个生动的白眼。

“是不是所有哥谭人都注定只会喜欢蝙蝠侠而不会喜欢超人？”

这回，被超人颇有些落寞的自言自语打动了的工作人员们一致在场外摇了摇头，他们都爱死超人了！除非蝙蝠侠也来拍一个《摩登蝙蝠》之类的真人秀，否则他们现在就要宣布他们目前最爱的超级英雄就是超人没错！

“怎么样才能让布鲁斯•韦恩最喜欢的超级英雄变成超人呢？”

“蝙蝠侠难道不是正义联盟的一员？！”听不下去的布鲁斯用力合上电脑转头瞪着克拉克，他就是故意的，他知道说什么话能激起自己的反应从而打破僵局，布鲁斯怀疑自己会生气只是因为他发现他在不知不觉间让克拉克太过了解自己，“或许你应当考虑到你的同伴看到你对着他的玩偶装傻充愣会是什么心情。”

“你觉得他会是什么心情？”侧坐的克拉克端详着布鲁斯，试图整理出他眼里的闪躲意味着什么。

“无可救药。”

“唉，确实是无——可——救——药——啊——”克拉克垂下脑袋，把玩偶用力揉进怀里，那姿势霎时间就让布鲁斯想起了下午在正义大厅上演过的“闹剧”，他的脸上一热，被冲动主宰的大脑促使他挪过屁股伸手去抢克拉克怀里的“自己”。他拽着披风，猝不及防地把玩偶往自己这边一拉，可他没想到，他扯过来的不是软绵绵的蝙蝠侠玩偶，而是趁势借力倒向他的超人。真人。

可怜的蝙蝠侠就这样被挤压在克拉克和布鲁斯的胸膛中间，而布鲁斯被克拉克故意压上沙发的那瞬，现场明明白白发出了此起彼伏的惊呼。


	8. Chapter 8

8.

钩爪准确落在屋檐边缘，布鲁斯控制着呼吸，轻巧地随着收紧的绳索跃入事先开好的天窗，弹性势能带着一团黑色身影跳入阁楼，布鲁斯收起钩爪，一气呵成间悄无声息地以另一种身份回到了别墅。

这有不可估量的风险，但他确实是不得已而为之——他得在事态愈发不可收拾之前用一种最顾全大局的方式来结束这场真人秀。他很清楚他和克拉克之间的问题不该借助一场电视节目来解决或是被趁机放大，他更希望他有足够的时间和空间在私下想清楚这件事。可明面上，《摩登超人》无疑取得了巨大的成功，现在最不愿意它草草结束的人除了观众之外，还有剧组的全部工作人员以及集团里那一大票股东和董事。正如联盟里其他伙伴们所猜测的那样，一旦在超人身上试水成功，他的确有过把真人秀发展到其他成员身上的打算——可这其中绝对不包含他自己。而现在，蝙蝠侠要用最出其不意的方式在《摩登超人》中登场了。

他推开房门，通过楼梯大摇大摆地走下去，遍布屋内的摄像头会记录下他进入别墅后的所有行踪，他会在离开前决定哪些可以删除，哪些可以保留，这其中，他推开布鲁斯•韦恩的房门，进入那个房间后久久没再出现的画面是绝对要留下的，因为一旦他认为真人秀不必再继续拍摄，他将会很需要由各个角度的特写来让人们以为蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯•韦恩的秘密恋人。反正多年来，时常会有布鲁斯•韦恩是否就是蝙蝠侠背后的支持者的质疑，布鲁斯不介意再制造多重迷雾，这不仅对他保护身份有利，眼下，更能有效地转移人们的视线。如果真的发展到了那一步，这个备用方案能让他顺理成章地告知内部人员、他和蝙蝠侠之间有一些不可向众人提及的关系，他完全可以向大家宣布他对超人的追求只是抱着尝鲜的心态，出于对蝙蝠侠的尊重，他无法让超人得到他梦想中的offer。当情节发展至此，人们只会把超人的失败归结于韦恩的花心上，这既不会破坏超人从头到尾塑造出来的完美形象，还能在不伤害各方利益的情况下结束这个节目，与此同时，这是能让克拉克停止用真人秀来改变他们的关系的、最稳妥的方法。以他们现在拥有的素材量，在这有蝙蝠侠参与的最终一集播出之前，他们还有很充足的时间为此铺垫和准备——何况就连蝙蝠侠都亲自出场了，谁敢说这不是一个完美的收尾？

布鲁斯关上房门，设置在房间里仅有的两个摄像头早就在布鲁斯从窗户离开前就停止了拍摄，现在，他能拉上窗帘，脱下头套和制服，安心地在床上睡一会儿了。他不需要让外面的摄像头再次拍到蝙蝠侠离开的画面，他消失得毫无痕迹才是人们想看到的。除了没想到会这么热衷于于看超人追求花花公子之外，布鲁斯一直以来都很清楚公众的心理，他清楚什么样的举动能抓人眼球，什么样的新闻又能模糊焦点，他对《摩登超人》的种种预判几乎没有出过错。

可现在，克拉克又一次回到了那个他无法控制的位置之上。来真的？真的要来真的？当他被克拉克凑巧又故意地压在沙发上直愣愣地看着那双蓝眼睛，困扰他的想法居然只剩这一个。他甚至没想明白他为什么要去计较克拉克到底是不是来真的！他难道不是更应该去质疑这样合不合适、去喝止对方以避免正义大厅里的一幕往后会在镜头前上演吗？而等他回过神来从工作人员面前逃开，他所想到的则是不管超人是不是认真的，他都不能任由事态继续往这种不受控的状态发展了，无论是他的疑惑也好犹豫也好，那都是太过私人的东西，不管他和克拉克即将发生什么，都不能再堂而皇之地被放到镜头前展现。

“布鲁斯——”

熟悉又不那么想在这时候听到的声音在他迷糊睡去之前再次传来。

“我猜你没睡？我听到刚刚的动静了。”

就算还有摄像头，克拉克还是执意选择直接亲昵地叫名字，随便观众怎么想吧，再让他假装和布鲁斯有多生分实在太为难他。

“你还在生气吗？”见没有回音，克拉克将耳朵贴在门板上，不放弃地再次问道。在他今天当着那么多人的面“戏弄”了布鲁斯之后，现场气氛一度降到冰点以下。布鲁斯推开他后抢过蝙蝠侠玩偶慌乱逃窜，太想讨论这一幕的工作人员们为了可以畅所欲言则干脆提早收工离开，整座别墅陷入寂静，克拉克一时找不着原因，旁人的反应他能理解，布鲁斯反应为什么这么大他反而理解不了了。

这还是那个游刃有余的韦恩吗？

“不。”

证实自己还在生气无异于证实他的情绪已经可以被克拉克轻易挑拨，睁开眼睛的布鲁斯沉下声音，当即否认。

“那就好。”克拉克继而将侧脸也贴到了门上，他努力辨析着布鲁斯轻细的呼吸，无比希望超级听力能让他听出藏在其中的心事，“我只是想和你道个歉。”

“不用。”布鲁斯撇撇眼睛，还是拒绝了。他想，他需要的不是克拉克的道歉，他需要的是……更多的可以用来考虑的时间。

“真的不用？可是我明明让你那么不自在……总之，抱歉，我不知道你会变得那么害羞。”

克拉克的声音听起来很诚恳，布鲁斯认得那样的语调和情绪，即使如此，他说出来的话还是让布鲁斯暗骂了一句。那不是害羞，绝对不是，布鲁斯想为自己争辩，他只是……他想，他只是在那一瞬间，被克拉克蓝眼睛里透彻的热情震撼到了，因为那让他想起他并非是第一次看见这样的情意，过去数天里，乃至于更早之前，他都见过似曾相识的眼神，只是那时克拉克自己仍未意识到那代表什么，于是布鲁斯也就从未觉察出那会将两人引领向何方。

“还有事吗？”

“如果你想和我聊聊节目后期的走向，我们可以挑个……挑个合适的时间。”

克拉克思忖过后，还是把这个想法主动说了出来，他太了解布鲁斯，他怎么会想不到在被他吓到后，慌乱的布鲁斯会如何提前想好后备计划。真人秀不会匆忙结束录制，但布鲁斯必然也已经想好了对策。其实这样也好，对克拉克来说，他也已经很难再克制自己掌握好分寸在镜头前追求布鲁斯了，《摩登超人》已经从一个绝佳的契机变成了一种进退两难的束缚，要是布鲁斯说他想至此结束录制，克拉克会配合地告诉他自己也正有此意。

“明天吧。”

克拉克听不出布鲁斯声音里是否含有冷淡的成分

“早点休息。”克拉克听不出布鲁斯声音里是否含有冷淡的成分，他从房门前退开，忍住了想用透视看一眼房内的冲动：

“我不是故意的，但同样，我是认真的。”

他知道布鲁斯听得懂自己的话到底在指代什么。

片场气氛又一次急转直下。虽然不解，但深信超人对布鲁斯•韦恩动了真情的剧组成员们却予以了理解，正因为不是演戏，正因为是百分百付出了真心的，所以在两个人的关系真的有了进展之后，随之而来的问题才会陆续冒出来。世界上怎么可能会有一帆风顺的爱情呢？导演坐在监视器后看着坐在客厅一角对超人进进出出不投以任何关注的布鲁斯•韦恩、已经想好了剪辑这一段时该配合什么音乐、又该加上什么字幕，《摩登超人》绝对会在其本就丰厚的看点上再次得到新一轮的升华，都市里为爱情苦恼悲伤的人们会在这档节目中得到共鸣，就连无所不能的超人都不可能顺利获得圆满爱情，大家何必还要对自己如此苛刻？

只可惜被布鲁斯忽略了的克拉克想不到这些。在一次又一次撞上布鲁斯的漠视之后，克拉克开始变得焦躁。距离他们那晚的谈话已经过去了两天，他仍未找到和布鲁斯好好谈谈的时机，节目的行程让他和布鲁斯留在正义大厅的时间变少，成员们分担了值班的任务，每每他们回到大厅，更多的时间都用在不得不举行的会议上。而即使回到镜头前，布鲁斯也把自己武装了起来，哥谭宝贝被收回冷漠外壳之下，哪怕清楚这是更真实的布鲁斯，克拉克还是倍感失落。

他的本意可不是吓退布鲁斯，他想靠近布鲁斯，而不是硬生生把他推远。

“韦恩先生，”刚从海里捞上一票船员尚未来得及把自己烘干的克拉克在回到别墅的第一时间就走向了布鲁斯，他承认他是故意让自己头发淌着水浑身湿漉漉的，那会让他看起来更可怜、更让布鲁斯难以拒绝：

“你有没有考虑过……呃，观众可能不太喜欢看到我们冷战？”

这招又一次奏效了。布鲁斯先是皱着眉看了眼地毯上的水渍，再是不自觉地抬头望向了克拉克。

“我为什么要顾虑观众想看什么不想看什么？”布鲁斯一边这么说，一边下意识地摸索起手边有没有可用的毛巾，“还是你想在镜头前弄虚作假？”

太犀利了，太真实了，端坐着的导演激动地跳了起来默默地鼓掌，这种史无前例真实却有趣的节目绝对会是他履历上浓墨重彩的一笔。站在他身旁的助理忙不迭把导演按回去，那头旁若无人的两人却依旧沉浸在自己的世界中幼稚地斗嘴置气：

“我一点都不介意韦恩先生对我发脾气，前几天我越界了，你对我生气是应该的。”克拉克看着布鲁斯拿开膝盖上的电子产品带着恼怒走向流理台，那儿正铺着两块干净毛巾，他烦躁地就像忘了超人有能力把自己收拾干净一样——实际上他并不是真的忘了，而这正是他烦躁的地方。他没法欺骗自己说他忍受不了克拉克那副可怜巴巴的模样是因为厌恶他弄湿了地毯。

“可面对镜头，我担心的是这段播出后会有人指责你喜怒无常的脾气。”

“谁在乎？”

布鲁斯猛地转身把揉成一团的毛巾丢到了克拉克身上。

“我在乎。”

突兀静下来的别墅只剩工作人员们拼命忍住的抽气声，高清摄像机捕捉不到布鲁斯乱了拍的心跳，但要是届时荧幕前的观众足够仔细，他们会看到情场高手布鲁斯•韦恩躲闪的眼神和局促红起来的耳朵尖。

“你说得对，”极力稳住情绪后，布鲁斯深吸一口气，再次拾起了那天晚上被他漠视的提议：

“我们真得就《摩登超人》的未来好好谈谈了。”

克拉克忐忑地回到了正义大厅，他们的拍摄在这一天临时暂停了，克拉克没得到理由，他只得到导演当面对他传达的抱歉沉高层突然喊停了《摩登超人》的拍摄。克拉克知道这多半是布鲁斯的授意，但他不知道布鲁斯是不是会按照他所揣测的方向和他谈话，他也不知道布鲁斯拥有只被他捏在手上的素材——和蝙蝠侠有关的任何镜头都是珍贵而绝密的。节目不过才播出三分之一，距离结束还有很长一段时间，布鲁斯想尽可能延长《摩登超人》的热度，也想用更周全的方式确保它拥有一个尽善尽美的落幕。

他不能再任由他和克拉克或许早已变质了的搭档关系在镜头前被放大了。

——“你是不是不想继续……”

——“《摩登超人》应该结束拍摄了。”

他们默契地在看到对方的第一眼时道出心中所想，不同的是克拉克充满了担忧和紧张，布鲁斯则毅然决然得多。

“我就猜到你会这么说。”克拉克惆怅地叹了口气，扯出的笑容中掺杂着苦涩，“我做得太过火了，是吗？”

不全是。布鲁斯抿了抿嘴，犹豫了那么几秒是否该让克拉克了解真相。

“我们拍摄的部分足以支撑十集的内容了，不明确的结尾我认为是更好的选择。”

布鲁斯避重就轻地略过了回答，他试图让克拉克理解现有的选择对所有人都好，包括他们彼此。

“不明确的结尾……”克拉克喃喃的复述了两遍后眼睛突然亮了起来，等等，不明确的结尾需要有一个不明确的回答，而不明确的回答意味着——

“等等，你的意思是你并不是因为想拒绝我才……”

“嘿，这都是哪个天才想出来的点子？你们韦恩娱乐可真是太厉害了！”

不等克拉克把让他喜忧参半的想法说完，亚瑟震耳欲聋的喊声就由远及近传来，他们谁都没注意到这些人是什么时候出现在大厅又是什么时候聚成一堆的，总之，布鲁斯和克拉克一起看过去时，巴里和戴安娜正凑在维克多拉出的虚拟屏幕前，津津有味地你一言我一语小声讨论着什么，而嗓门最大的亚瑟，已经迫不及待地大跨步走向了他们：

“蝙蝠侠夜闯布鲁斯•韦恩豪宅的新闻已经在网络上爆炸啦！现在全世界都在猜蝙蝠侠到底是去找超人的还是去找布鲁斯•韦恩的！说真的，这张蝙蝠侠跳进天窗的照片抓拍得也太有艺术感了，你是专程找了摄影师还是……”

除了莱克斯•卢瑟，在诧异中扶住额头甚至想捂住耳朵的布鲁斯想不出第二个会将这个画面特地放到网络上大肆炒作的人了。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有一个只有我们DCEU才能玩的梗XD

9.

——等等，这真的值得讨论吗？蝙蝠侠和超人早就都是正义联盟的一员了，黑暗骑士当然只会是去找超人的啊！也许他们在偷偷商量怎么对付下一批进攻地球的外星人呢？

——别傻了！没看到节目里超人每天还要回正义大厅工作吗？他和蝙蝠侠有什么不能在工作场合聊的？蝙蝠侠显而易见是去找布鲁斯•韦恩的！除非，当然，我只是在阐述一种可能，除非蝙蝠侠和超人有什么在工作场合不能聊的事……#超级英雄之间有可能存在职场恋爱吗？

——那可是来去无踪的蝙蝠侠！无论他想找超人还是布鲁斯•韦恩，他大可以不被媒体捕捉到，你们不觉得这是故意的吗？这会不会是节目组放出的噱头，那是假的蝙蝠侠？

——我在哥谭生活了三十年，绝对不会有人敢假冒蝙蝠侠，我敢打包票蝙蝠侠一定是迫不得已才出现的，你们想，大半夜的，别墅里那的两个打得火热的人还能干什么？超人都爬到布鲁斯•韦恩的床上去了！你们说，蝙蝠侠会不会是去阻止某些事的发生？

——我觉得超人和布鲁斯•韦恩根本已经培养出感情了，你们没看到下集预告里两个人逛卖场时有多甜蜜吗？嘿，不管你们怎么想，我认为这很有可能是一场我们从头到尾都没发现迹象的三角恋。

——我也考虑过这种可能，搞不好蝙蝠侠不是第一次出现了，说真的我早就想提了，没人发现有时候剪辑的节奏很奇怪吗？那些强行插入的关于超人救人的报道有什么必要呢？我想知道这些画面到底替代了哪些场景，说真的，要不是有人曝光这些照片，我们甚至不知道蝙蝠侠原本会出现在《摩登超人》中！

——如果这不是炒作，那这显然就是节目组刻意删掉了蝙蝠侠的镜头和其他一些事实……也许事情的真相根本不是我们在电视上看到的那样！我早就质疑过了，怎么可能会有百分百真实的真人秀呢……

——我不知道你们，反正我不会再相信任何一套公关说辞，我也很难相信接下来的剧情是真实的，除非……除非他们Release The MS Original Cut！

布鲁斯用拳头抵着太阳穴用以支撑脑袋，他眯起眼睛忍下头痛，一条一条耐心看着社交网站上的热门评论，克拉克紧闭着唇，忧心忡忡地站在他的身后。他和布鲁斯对曝光这些画面的人是莱克斯•卢瑟没有异议，可不管卢瑟原本是想让人们将布鲁斯•韦恩和蝙蝠侠的秘密身份联系上、还是布鲁斯原本想让人以为蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯•韦恩有某种暧昧关系，现在，不受任何人控制的舆论已经开始向着各种意想不到的方向发酵了。

“要我说……回应一下说这是后期的保密内容也未尝不可？”

克拉克看着布鲁斯又挂掉一通董事会的来电，心神不宁地向他提议，他知道他更应该问布鲁斯为什么会以蝙蝠侠的身份瞒着他进入了别墅，但他又觉得他应该知道答案。

布鲁斯真的想结束《摩登超人》了。以一种足够戏剧化、足够顾全大局的方式。

“也许不回应效果更好。”布鲁斯过滤掉所有网络上的信息，重新考虑起当前的情况：人们的注意力完全被这张照片转移了，似乎在几位当事人本人或是剧组出来回应前，人们会在网络上就各种合乎情理的猜想吵翻天——卢瑟替他制造了麻烦，但也同样为他带来了更大的热度，这可是不小的牺牲，现在真的没人关心卢瑟那狗血老套的爱情配对节目了；可布鲁斯没有及时告诉其他人蝙蝠侠这段的存在、也没抓准合适的时机出来公关，所以人们的想象力丰富到甚至认为这很有可能是蝙蝠侠、超人、和布鲁斯•韦恩之间的三角恋是他没有预料到的。这其中当然有一部分人把责任都归结到情史丰富的哥谭韦恩头上，而另外一部分人，则认为是和蝙蝠侠有不正当关系的超人朝三暮四才导致的变故。布鲁斯一时找不到解释的切入点，剧组没有一个人知道蝙蝠侠曾在别墅里出现过，他的后备计划被搅了个措手不及，而比起向那些董事、股东解释，布鲁斯发现最让他为难的居然是杵在他身边超人眼里闪过的忐忑和失落。

“那……你是不是不打算再继续拍了？”克拉克尽可能让自己问得委婉，他不确定他有没有误会布鲁斯对多重身份的巧妙利用，“你想以蝙蝠侠出现在别墅的桥段作为……结尾？”

“原本是的。”布鲁斯扬起头直视克拉克，直接承认道，“如有必要，我会以我和蝙蝠侠是恋人的理由来拒绝超人的追求以此为节目画上句号。”

“喔——”克拉克莫名松了一口气，他也不知道为什么，也许只是觉得布鲁斯这个动机复杂得有些可爱？

“其实不用那么麻烦的，你有没有想过其实你可以在镜头前直接拒绝我？”

克拉克放低视线，试探的同时，他看到布鲁斯的脸上破天荒出现了一点迷惑。

“那是观众最不想看到的结局。”布鲁斯按了按眉心中间挤出的褶皱，“所有人都不想。”

“你不是才说过你不会为了照顾观众们的想法而在镜头前表演吗？”克拉克一眨不眨地盯着布鲁斯，果不其然这让布鲁斯缩了缩肩下意识地避开了那道目光。

“让蝙蝠侠出现只是为了找一个合理的拒绝你的理由。”布鲁斯顿了顿，继续解释——他没必要解释的，但克拉克诚挚的眼神又一次让他没法逃开，“这样观众才不会认为你是失败的。”

“可是你没被我打动，就是我失败了啊。”克拉克豁然一笑，他好像更深入地明白布鲁斯的“良苦用心”了，哪怕它毫无必要，“还是你故意想让人们认为这一次，我终于输给了蝙蝠侠？”

“……我可没有那样想过。”布鲁斯悄悄翻了个白眼，他可没打算在这件事上抱有无谓的胜负欲，“你表现得很好，这个世界重新认识了你，我也得到了预期的效果，但……”

布鲁斯舔了舔嘴唇，觉得是时候实话实说了，如果他不想再让一场节目来扰乱他的思绪、破坏他和克拉克之间本该正常发展的关系，他就必须接受克拉克的提议，真的和他好好聊聊：

“也应该到此为止了，我是说，不管我们之间有了什么变化，都不适合在镜头前解决。”

“噢？”克拉克的心敏锐地跳了跳，他没理解错这话的含义的话，布鲁斯这么做就真的单纯只是想停止节目拍摄，而那最重要最根本的理由是因为他觉得他们两个人之间的事不该在镜头前被放大、被公开？

他觉得那会干扰他的判断？影响他的决定？还是他觉得，一旦站到镜头前，他就学不会抗拒自己？就像他这些天来时不时展现的那样？

“那你的意思是，我们可以继续放到私下解决？”克拉克整个人都重新振作了起来，他的眉眼之间霎时又满是期待和惊喜了，当然，从头开始追《摩登超人》的观众恐怕不会对此感到奇怪，毕竟在电视里，超人因为布鲁斯•韦恩而产生大起大落的情绪可是每集都会出现的经典桥段。

“我……”总是干脆利落的布鲁斯又一次迟疑了，如果可以，他想把这归因到克拉克身上，都怪他毫不动摇的执着，才让他连光是想到拒绝这个念头都会产生罪恶感，“我不确定这能不能被‘解决’。”

“别担心，这只是时间问题。”克拉克很喜欢终于这样在一个安静的环境里、和慎重看待这件事的布鲁斯交谈，他咧开嘴灿烂地笑起来，这笑容所散出的光芒里既有克拉克•肯特的朴实真挚也有超人的坚定自信，“我可以一直追求你，直到它以我期望的方式被解决。”

“这不是我想要的解决……方式。”

“不然还能有什么方式？”克拉克大为诧异，而布鲁斯小声咕哝的语气让他提高的声量变得极为夸张，“你又没法把我从你身边赶走，所以你除了接受现实之外，还是只能接受现实。”

布鲁斯强迫自己把视线从克拉克那张狡黠的脸孔上移开转而重新看向屏幕，他就是太过于顺从克拉克所引导的这一系列现实，才会在一场明明可以制造许多退路的实境真人秀中把自己逼到了一个没有选择权的位置——哪怕此时此刻，他忘记了自己是可以选择拒绝的。但他从来没有考虑过那个选项，他宁愿用各种各样迂回曲折的方式和克拉克切磋，也没想过直接对克拉克说“不，我才不让让你得到那个梦想中的offer”。

他想，他是时候该从自己身上找找原因了。

“你要怎么应付董事会？”克拉克暂时放过了布鲁斯，反正他和布鲁斯还有很多时间，很多不会被人干扰的时间，他指向屏幕上越来越多的讨论，又看看布鲁斯再次振动起来的手机。

“过段时间，我会准备一场记者会，向人们宣布是我脚踏两条船。”

“可明明不是这样！”克拉克奋力抗议，他很不甘心自己又被布鲁斯排除在问题之外。

“只有这样才不会让人们攻击你。”布鲁斯拢拢眉毛，表情平淡，“别只看热情的赞美，依旧有成千上万的人等着从你身上挑刺。”

“我不在乎那些评价。”克拉克也皱起一张脸，极力争辩，“我是说，不再像复活之前那么在乎了。”

布鲁斯撇头看了他一眼，不准备和他争执，克拉克改变不了他的决定，而这让克拉克再次体会到布鲁斯是那个远比任何人都要在乎超人处境的人，他珍视超人所得到的每一句赞美，也忧心每一个针对超人的不实指控。

克拉克不自觉抚了抚胸口，感觉到有什么东西正在把那儿填满。

“我们在镜头前做个了断怎么样？”他话锋一转，想到了另外一个绝妙的方法，“我是指为《摩登超人》。”

“我们只需要稍微演那么一点点的戏，真的只有一点点。”克拉克不给布鲁斯提问的机会，他用大拇指和食指在布鲁斯眼前比划起来，“至少得对得起蝙蝠侠费尽心思从别墅里出去再进去，也好歹得对得起卢瑟的良苦用心，我保证这绝对比你开一场记者会效果要好得多！难道你不想让人们一路追看直到大结局吗？”

他才不管布鲁斯那缜密复杂的脑袋瓜里又在想些什么，如果布鲁斯既想让《摩登超人》尽善尽美地收尾，又不想让超人被舆论的浪潮掀翻，那克拉克觉得，他即将为这场真人秀创作的结尾，会是最十全十美的方案。

别墅内的沉默在流淌。一分钟前，超人把平板电脑扔到了沙发上，电子屏幕里，是蝙蝠侠跳入天窗的画面，而电子屏幕外，是布鲁斯故作不屑的傲慢脸孔。

“人们都在说蝙蝠侠是来找你的。”克拉克不确定自己的语气够不够沉痛，他的老实承认一旦真的要他在镜头前表演，秘密台本上的每一个字都被他说得矫揉做作，“但我熟悉蝙蝠侠，我知道他是来找谁的。”

“你要是真的熟悉蝙蝠侠就不会对此感到震惊了。”好在布鲁斯很在状态，他勾勾满是风情的眼尾，连残酷都显得迷人，“怎么，蝙蝠侠没告诉你我和他之间的纠缠？看来你们的关系也不怎么样嘛。”

为了掩饰自己呆板的表情，克拉克故意用双手抱住脑袋以避免被摄像机拍到脸部特写，“我不敢相信我再一次和蝙蝠侠成为了对手。”

“我很高兴我不必亲口说出那个答案。”布鲁斯继续配合着克拉克的演出，“也许你该考虑另外找一份你想追求的offer了。”

“不！我不会放弃的。”

克拉克把每一个字都喊得铿锵有力，布鲁斯忍不住斜眼看了看他，很奇怪，只是这么一小段过渡，他觉得克拉克的表演状态好了不少，好到就像他过去那么多天里在镜头前所表现的那样自然。

“没有人比我更了解你有多么美好了。”克拉克才不管别人会不会认为这包含演戏的成分，只要他面前的人明白这不是弄虚作假就够了，“也再不会有人像你这样一举一动都会吸引我，我自己都不敢相信，我会对一个人类如此欲罢不能。”

布鲁斯咬咬下唇，一时不知怎么接话，他的脸上露出了一些感动，一些震撼，那不是演的，而他从克拉克的眼睛里可以看到对方比谁都分得清他的哪些情绪是真，哪些是假。不管他抗拒也好、反对也好，克拉克•肯特都是那个愿意无条件付出精力和时间去了解他的人。

“没必要再说这些。”布鲁斯竭尽所能控制着表情，让自己的唇线维持在僵直淡漠的弧度，那可太难了，“我们之间的游戏已经结束了。”

“只是在这里结束而已。”

克拉克对布鲁斯点点头，突然转身面向了主监视器后满脸错愕的导演和一众工作人员，他们可是他和布鲁斯之间的见证人，是无意中推动他走到这一步的最大助力：

“导演，抱歉。”他微微地向大家鞠了一躬，姿态诚恳，“各位，真的很抱歉，我想我没法继续和你们一起工作了。”

“超人先生……”不知谁喊了这么一句，大家的视线齐齐望向超人，这明明应该是带着伤感的别离时刻，可是占据他们内心更多的是隐隐的激动——不管超人接下来要说什么，他们都会是这个世界上第一时间接收到消息、了解到这场真人秀最终走向的幸运儿！

“我决定和蝙蝠侠展开竞争，我相信总有一天，我能成功追求到布鲁斯•韦恩，不过，那将只是我和韦恩先生之间的事，很抱歉，出于对这份感情的尊重，我不想再让它继续暴露在公众面前。”

他挺直腰背，颇有百折不挠的傲然气势，这不免让大家为超人扼腕叹息，质疑布鲁斯•韦恩怎么会不被这样的超人打动而选择了蝙蝠侠。他们无从得知真相，也就无法为布鲁斯除了超人之外从没有考虑过其他选择感到欣慰。他们不会知道，除了超人，不会再有第二个这样闯进他的人生、固执地想要留在他身边的人了。

“最后我想说，请相信我，这一次，我是绝对不会输给蝙蝠侠的！”

他对着镜头又鞠了个躬才回身对布鲁斯挤了挤眼睛，布鲁斯忍下笑意，他轻咳了一声，不自然地别开了微微热起来的脸。这不是一个仓促的结束，《摩登超人》的结束，是他和克拉克之间的爱情真正的开始，至少，当人们等待许久后终于看到这个戏剧化的落幕，人们至少可以彻底了解到，无所不能的超人在追爱方面，确实很摩登。

END


End file.
